Magnet
by RoseTurquoise
Summary: Ma première fanfiction ici ! Et elle portera sur les Vocaloïds [contenu yaoï ET yuri] ) Je préciserai d'autres détails dans le premier chapitre...
1. Premier chapitre

Voici déjà le commencement :

1. Ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site :) (mais que j'ai déjà fini d'écrire dans un autre site !)

2. Le couple que j'ai choisi est celui de Luka X Miku ; mais au fil de l'histoire, j'ai rajouté d'autres personnages... vous verrez !

3. Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Vocaloïd ;) (en fait, ceux qui ont cliqué sur cette fic le savent déjà mais... BREF !)

4. J'ai écrit cette fic au départ dans un site où les smileys sont plus développés... donc, au cas où, faites-le moi remarquer si il y a des détails bizarres dans les lignes (espace, ponctuations laissées à l'abandon pour une raison obscure, etc...). J'ai supprimé les smileys, dont certains que j'ai remplacé par les smileys écrits avec le clavier ; j'espère néanmoins que ça ira.

Début :

Miku était assise sur une chaise pliante, bien protégée du soleil par son parasol à motifs de poireaux (:3). Elle lisait bien tranquillement un roman à l'eau de rose tout en sirotant une brique de jus de légumes (si, du jus de légumes !)... soudain, au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua qu'autre chose que son parasol la protégeait du soleil... elle leva le nez en faisant "muh ?" et vit devant elle la splendide Luka avec un vêtement assez léger, mais pas tant vulgaire ; juste de quoi mettre en valeur son joli minois. Miku la contempla un instant, puis :  
- Oui, qu'il y a-t-il, Luka ?  
- Je venais pour te proposer de te promener avec moi ; les autres jouent ensemble au beach-volley, j'veux pas jouer à ce jeu, mais je veux pas m'ennuyer, donc, allons nous promener, toi et moi !  
- Ah... euh... ben c'est à dire que... bon... O.K.  
Luka prit vivement par la main Miku, et elle la força à la suivre. Hébétée, Miku se laissa guider par Luka. "Ben dis donc, elle veut vraiment se balader !", pensa Miku. Puis, petit à petit, Luka ralentit l'allure, et bientôt, elles se trouvèrent devant l'entrée du grotte...  
- C'est là que tu veux te promener ? demanda Miku, avec un air pas très rassurée.  
- Oui ! répondit Luka, avec enthousiasme. J'ai remarqué cette grotte, quand je me promenais seule, un peu plus tôt... j'ai très envie de l'explorer, pas toi ?!  
Et, sans attendre la réponse de Miku, elle s'engagea dans l'antre.  
- Euuuh, mais attends... tu veux dire que tu t'es déjà promenée, tout à l'heure ?! s'exclama Miku en mode "".  
- Oui, mais je ne veux pas y aller toute seule dedans ! Je veux y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est beaucoup plus amusant ! \(^o^)/  
Ne comprenant décidément rien à rien à l'attitude de son amie, elle décida de se taire et d'explorer avec elle... après tout, ça a quand même l'air intéressant, ce petit voyage à travers la grotte... c'est même plutôt épique !  
Les deux filles marchèrent dans la grotte ; seule Luka semblait savoir où elle se dirigeait, ce qui étonna Miku. Elles allèrent à gauche, puis à droite, encore à droite, toujours à droite (:?), une fois à gauche, et enfin, tout droit...  
Et elles se retrouvèrent dans un endroit rempli de beauté, cristallin, glacial... mais magnifique. C'était, semblait-il, le coeur secret de la grotte.  
Miku avait froid, certes, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce bel endroit...  
- Woaaahou ! C'est joli, par là ! dit Miku, admirative, en se frottant les bras avec les mains pour se réchauffer.  
- N'est-ce pas, hein ? répondit Luka.  
- Mais... tu l'as trouvé toute seule, cet endroit, Luka ? demanda Miku, interloquée.  
- Et bien... il faut croire que j'ai de la chance ! lui répondit-elle d'un air mi-triomphante, mi-gênée.  
Elles regardèrent en silence ce coin magique, puis, voyant que Miku avait froid, Luka la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un rempart corporel contre le froid. Miku accepta muettement cette protection assez faible, mais qui la réchauffait quand même. Puis, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amie qui la regardait d'un air bienveillant :  
- Et tu connais la sortie, au moins, non ?  
- Euh, eh bien..., répondit Luka d'une voix hésitante.  
Miku ne se sentit pas du tout rassurée :  
- Attends, tu veux dire que nous sommes perdues ? s'exclame Miku, inquiète.  
- Euh... pas d'inquiétude, on va bien finir par trouver la sortie ..., répondit Luka.  
Miku ne la crut pas vraiment, mais se força à y croire...  
Luka la conduisit ça et là dans ce labyrinthe, en prenant des passages un peu compliqués...  
Bientôt, elles furent dans le noir complet... impossible de se repérer.  
- On est fichues ! se lamenta Miku.  
- Oh, je... je suis désolée, vraiment... tout est de ma faute si on est perdue, à présent..., s'excusa Luka, visiblement découragée et coupable.  
Miku chercha sa main, et dès qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle la serra très fort, en disant :  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Luka... peut-être que si nous remontons par où on était venue, on pourrait...  
Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, car Luka la serra tout contre son corps et... et colla ses lèvres contre les sienne ! Miku, surprise puis ensuite, consentante, se laissa faire... mais, quand Luka détacha ses lèvres, elle l'interrogea :  
- P... pourquoi m'avoir embrassée, Luka ?...  
- Parce que, si nous ne trouvions pas la sortie et que nous mourrions ici, je tenais à te dire que... je t'aime, voilà, déclara-t-elle d'une voix solennelle.  
Miku en fut troublée.  
- Euh... mais nous n'allons pas mourir, tout de même ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu gênée par la déclaration aussi soudaine de Luka.  
- Eh bien... non, du moins, pas encore, répondit celle-ci avec un ton peu sûr.  
- Oh..., dit Miku, découragée par le manque de motivation de Luka.  
Tout à coup, sans crier gare, Luka passa ses mains autour de la taille de Miku et plaqua doucement la tête de celle-ci contre sa forte poitrine.  
- Euh...(°_°"), Luka ?! s'exclama Miku, mal à l'aise.  
- Calme-toi, je veux juste te serrer un peu dans mes bras pour te réchauffer, répondit simplement Luka.  
Miku hocha la tête sans que Luka puisse le voir, mais elle sentit sa tête se frotter contre son sein.  
Elles s'assirent, et savourèrent un moment leur étreinte... puis Luka demanda :  
- Et toi, tu m'aimes ?  
Miku réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :  
- Je ne sais pas... mais en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup quand tu me serres dans tes bras ; cela me soulage plus que quiconque.  
Luka sourit. Un sourire invisible dans l'obscurité du lieu où elles se trouvaient actuellement. Puis, elle se pencha un peu et murmura :  
- Si tu as trop froid, dis-le moi, je connais un moyen efficace pour trouver de la chaleur...  
Miku sursauta, un peu tentée quoique ne voulant pas dépenser les dernières heures de sa vie pour jouer à l'adolescente (trop) énamourée...  
- Non merci... je pense que ça ira, répondit Miku.  
Ce qui n'empêcha pas Luka de laisser glisser sa main le long du dos de la Verte, pour l'arrêter juste en bas du coccyx...  
- Ah, arrête ! s'exclama Miku, toute rougissante.  
Luka émit un petit rire, mais n'insista pas.

((()))((()))

- Leeeen, youuuuhooouu ! cria Rin Kagamine à son frère. Tu sais pas où qu'elles sont passées, Lulu et ma grande soeur ?  
Ledit Len ramassa le ballon qu'elle avait lancé trop fort, puis répondit :  
- Hum, nan... tiens, c'est vrai ça, où sont-elles ?  
- 'Sais pas ! dit Rin. Je crois que Luka parlait à grande soeur et puis après, j'ai rien vu...  
- Tu pense qu'elles sont où ? questionna son frère, légèrement inquiet.  
- Oh, connaissant Luka, elle est sûrement retournée à la grotte ... répondit Rin.  
- Bon, et si on allait voir ? proposa Len, souriant.  
- Oki doki ! répondit Rin, en mode ""  
Plus tard, ils furent tous les deux près de la grotte, et ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur, mais toute fois, sans trop s'éloigner de l'entrée, par précaution...  
Len observa les passages au loin, ne distinguant pas trop les choses, malgré la clarté du jour.  
- C'est bizarre, cet endroit..., marmonna Len.  
Ne trouvant rien à redire d'autre, il déclara :  
- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller chercher ailleurs, je pense.  
Rin s'exclama :  
- Attends, chut ! J'entends un chant ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu l'entends ?  
Len lui fit signe de se taire puis tendit l'oreille. En effet, une voix au loin chantait des paroles qu'ils connaissaient bien :  
_"Mayonaka kanaderu Tokei no tsubuyaki Chikutaku to yume no Hajimari o tsugeru..."_  
...C'était les paroles de "Meteor", un append que Miku avait écrit en se calquant sur la mélodie qu'elle adorait chanter lorsqu'elle était enfant.  
- Ohéééé, Miku, Lukaaaaa ! cria Len le plus fort possible, ce qui cassa les oreilles de Rin.  
- Graaaaannnnde soeeeeeuuuur ! cria Rin de sa voix très aigüe, ce qui tortura doublement les oreilles de son frère jumeau...  
Ils se turent tous les deux en même temps pour entendre un cri qui s'apparentait à un "au secours".  
- Où es-tu, Mikuuuu ? cria de plus belle Len.  
Un nouveau son leur répondit... par très distinct, mais assez pour que Rin et Len puissent suivre cette voix.  
- Ne bougez pas ! cria Len. On va chercher le matériel pour aller vous secourir !  
Puis il ajouta à sa soeurette :  
- Vas chercher une corde, la plus longue possible, s'il te plaît !  
- Yes, Sir !  
Et elle partit dare-dare à toute vitesse...

((()))((()))

- Ne t'en fais pas, Miku, dit Luka d'une voix douce. Len et Rin sont débrouillards, ils vont nous sauver !  
- J'espère ! répondit Miku, ayant retrouvé un peu d'espoir.

((()))((()))

Quelque instant plus tard, elles entendirent un bruit de rollers près d'elles.  
- Ohéééé ! cria Miku.  
Le bruit s'arrêta puis se rapprocha des deux filles.  
- Miku ? C'est toi ? demanda Len.  
Il roula sur quelque chose d'une autre matière que la roche environnante...  
- Aaaaïïïeeeuuuuhh ! Crétin ! cria Miku.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait roulée sur le pied !  
- Ha, désoléééé ! s'excusa-t-il immédiatement.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la voix de Luka. L'important, c'est que tu sois venu nous chercher !  
- Oui, c'est vrai ! s'écria Miku. Merci beaucoup !  
- Hé hé ! dit Len, triomphant.

((()))((()))

Plus tard, ils sortirent tous les trois de la grotte. Rin se jeta sur Miku, sitôt qu'elle l'eut aperçue.  
- Grande soeur ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Que je suis contente que tu sois saine et sauve ! Mais pourquoi es-tu allée t'aventurer là-bas ?  
- Ha, eh bien, en fait, c'est ma faute, désolée !... répondit Luka.  
Et elle leur raconta sa décision d'aller dans la grotte, le fait qu'elles se soient perdues, et la bonne idée que Miku a eu de chanter... en omettant bien sûr de préciser sa déclaration d'amour.  
- Eh ben, Luka, je te croyais plus maline ! s'insurgea Rin. La prochaine fois, ne mêle pas ma grande soeur à tes explorations !  
- C'est pas grave, je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça ! répondit Miku en faisant un clin d'oeil à la Rose.  
Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire.

Même si Miku ne connaît pas trop ses sentiments envers elle, une chose est sûre, elle arrivera un jour à la conquérir, et elle en fait le serment !  
**  
**


	2. Deuxième chapitre

**Chapitre 2 Miku X Luka (prêt... feu... go... PARTEZ !) : **

Miku posa son livre su sa table de chevet. La nuit commençait à poindre ; et _o-tsuki-sama_ se levait lentement pour rejoindre le firmament, là où il allait exercer comme toujours son rôle de guide nocturne, et d'ami de bons conseils à notre chère Miku.  
- Bonjour, Monsieur Lune ! dit-elle. Comment allez-vous ? Moi, j'ai presque fini de lire "Lolie la Carotte" :3... et maintenant, je vais prendre une douche.  
Ce n'était pas un problème mentale chez Miku de parler à la lune ; elle aimait tout simplement s'adresser à cette planète pâle tournant en orbite autour de la Terre, comme pour parler à un ami imaginaire qui l'écoutait sans broncher. C'était comme ça, et elle l'assumait complétement.  
Elle prit sa serviette de bain qui était dans l'armoire, puis son gel douche préférée à la fraise et un gant de toilette puis s'en alla vers la salle de bains.  
Elle enleva ses vêtements qu'elle avait enfilés par dessus son bikini à peine arrivée dans le chalet, puis elle s'apprêta à retirer son maillot quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit... pour laisser passer la tête de Luka et son corps.  
- Tu ne fermes pas ta porte avant d'aller te doucher ? demanda Luka, avec une mine légèrement étonnée.  
- Euh... OUPS ! J'ai oublié ! s'exclama Miku, confuse.  
Luka s'approcha de Miku avec un petit sourire, puis dit :  
- Puisqu'on est entre filles, on va pouvoir prendre notre douche ensemble, non ?  
- Quelque chose me dit que cette règle ne s'applique pas avec toi, Luka, répondit Miku en souriant gentiment.  
- Ah, et pourquoi donc ? la questionna-t-elle à nouveau, tout en s'approchant un peu plus vers elle.  
- Ah, ben...  
Elle ne savait que répondre exactement pour refuser sans trop la blesser, car tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas ses sentiments vis à vis de la jolie Luka, elle préférait ne rien tenter pour le moment...  
- Et alors ? demanda Luka, en étant à présent bien en face de Miku. Tu as peur que je te fasse du mal ?...  
Tout en posant cette dernière question, elle effleura du bout des doigts les cheveux bleu-vert de Miku, près de la joue, puis les fit descendre le long de son cou pour s'arrêter juste au dessus du mince espace entre ses seins.  
- Ah, arrête ! s'écria Miku, rougissante, et ayant un mouvement de recul.  
Luka ria de bon coeur et se rapprocha de Miku à nouveau...  
- Allez, je ne vais pas te manger ! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement, tout en tendant la main pour attraper la serviette de Miku.  
Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à arracher d'un coup sec le dernier obstacle à sa nudité, une voix retentit derrière son dos :  
- LÂCHE MA GRANDE SOEUR, LUKA, OU JE TE FAIS TA FÊTE !  
Luka se retourna, tout en sachant déjà qui avait crié... Rin Kagamine, celle qui vouait une adoration sans bornes à Miku, sa "_Onee-san_"...  
Rin s'approcha vivement de Luka et Miku, prit Miku par la main et l'emmena loin de Luka.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, grande soeur ! dit-elle. Si cette dépravée ose toucher à un seul de tes cheveux, je serais toujours là pour te secourir !  
- Merci, répondit Miku, un tantinet gênée par la sollicitude de Rin, mais... cela n'est pas nécessaire !  
Luka les regarda partir d'un air un peu interloquée, puis, sans que celles-ci ne le voient, elle esquissa un sourire résignée...  
- Oh, mais si ! Et même que tu peux emprunter ma douche, si tu préfères ! acheva-t-elle d'un air déterminée.  
- Euh...  
Encore une fois, Miku ne put refuser une requête d'une de ses amies, comme lorsque Luka voulait se promener avec elle...  
Rin conduisit dans sa salle de bains personnelle sa _Onee-san_, puis referma la porte presque juste après avoir fait entrer Miku. Elle resta derrière la porte, juste pour s'assurer que Luka ne revenait pas... tout en demeurant pensive. Luka avait donc des vues sur Miku-Onee-san... ceci la rendait affreusement jalouse, sans qu'elle soit sûre si c'était à cause d'un attachement amoureux envers Miku, par réel attachement fraternel ou par une énorme amitié...  
"_Fushigi kokoro,  
Kokoro fushigi... _", chanta Rin dans sa tête.  
Oh oui, bien mystérieux, le coeur...


	3. Troisième chapitre

**Chapitre 3 de ma merveilleuse (ahem !) fic sur le couple Luka X Miku ! **

_Résumé du chapitre 2 : Luka a un peu forcé la main à Miku pour l'obliger à prendre sa douche avec elle, mais heureusement, Rin est intervenue et a emmené Miku dans sa propre salle de bains privée pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité... mais pendant que Miku est en train de prendre sa douche bien tranquillement, Rin s'interroge sur ses sentiments au sujet de la Verte... ne serait-elle pas jalouse ?... _

((()))((()))

Seule dans sa douche, Miku fredonnait une mélodie pour se distraire. Elle avait échappé de peu à Luka !... Et elle se promit de remercier Rin quand elle finira sa douche. Quand même, elle se serait volontiers lavée en compagnie de cette charmante Luka ; si seulement elle ne se sentait pas aussi troublée en sa présence (surtout quand elle est en bikini !) ! D'autre part, elle était encore plus troublée, par la réaction violente de son amie Rin... et si Miku devenait, finalement, la fiancée de Luka ? Comment se comporterait-elle à son égard ?...

((()))((()))

Rin, quant à elle, continuait de garder la porte... quand soudain, et de manière assez prévisible, elle vit Luka approcher.  
- Non ! Vas-t-en et laisse ma grande soeur se doucher ! l'apostropha Rin.  
Luka rigola.  
- Arrête de la couver comme ça ! Si c'est elle qui est sensée être ta "grande soeur", pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui la protèges ?  
Cette remarque décontenança quelque peu la blondinette.  
- Je la protège des perverses dans ton genre ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette passion naissante pour Mik... pour ma grande soeur ?! lui demanda-t-elle sans aménité dans la voix (logique).  
- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde... mais je vais quand même te le dire, par honnêteté : j'aime Miku.  
Rin en fut estomaquée.  
- Qu... quoi ?! Mais... et elle... elle t'aime ? elle posa cette dernière question avec une petite voix.  
- Et bien... elle ne sait pas, répondit Luka avec un sourire mi-blasée mi-amusée. Mais je continue à espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, on sortira ensemble pour de bon.  
Rin écouta avec attention ses paroles. Puis, elle dit, avec un ton sérieux mais néanmoins un peu radouci :  
- Luka, je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas la bonne idée de l'embêter comme ça, si tu veux conquérir son coeur...  
Ce à quoi Luka répliqua avec un sourire en mode ":" :  
- Je sais mais elle est vraiment trop mimi ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... l'"embêter", conclut-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
La blonde se raidit et répondit méchamment :  
- N'importe quoi ! Tu es vraiment énervante à vouloir lui montrer toute l'étendue de tes hormones ! Elle a le droit d'être tranquille, aussi !  
- Ha ha ! ria Luka, gaiement. Cause toujours ! Bon, je vais vous laisser **ensemble**, alors... pour cette fois ! Ha ha !  
- C'est ça, vas-t-en ! répliqua Rin.  
Elle avait remarqué entre-temps que la Rose avait bien insisté sur le mot "ensemble"... et ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire une référence toute bête à la chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman !... Elle a compris à quel point la protection renforcée de Rin envers Miku était plus que singulière... et peut-être même que ça l'amusait, car Miku pouvait, si elle le souhaitait, décider de devenir officiellement la fiancée de Luka et délaisser la compagnie de son amie Rin, au grand dam de cette dernière...  
Rin leva les yeux au ciel - façon de parler, car elle ne visualisait que le plafond... - et lâcha un grand soupir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Miku qui cessait de chanter et le jet d'eau qui cessait de jaillir, lui aussi. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle put voir Miku en serviette qui la regardait en souriant :  
- Merci de m'avoir laissée emprunter ta douche, Rin... tu es vraiment très gentille !  
Rin se sentit rougir, à ce commentaire... elle crut même déceler un battement rapide de son coeur.  
- Oh... je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel ! répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour. Et... si jamais Luka t'embête encore, appelle-moi, je volerais à ton secours ! ajouta-t-elle en montrant son poing fermé en signe de détermination.  
- Ha ha, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est en somme pas si grave...  
Rin hocha la tête en rougissant encore un peu, puis après s'être assurée que Miku puisse regagner sa chambre sans tomber sur Luka, elle tourna les talons et sortit du chalet. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, ou plutôt, de les remettre en place...  
Le lendemain, elle choisit d'aller visiter l'aquarium municipal qui était juste un tout petit peu éloigné de la plage ; de sorte qu'après que les vacanciers quittent les poissons d'eau de mer, ils peuvent aller observer les poissons d'eau douce, ces derniers étant un peu moins libres que ceux habitant la mer...  
Rin arriva bientôt devant l'entrée de l'aquarium, paya son ticket et put enfin longer les murs du bâtiment, avec ses reflets bleutés et ses poissons qui, finalement, semblaient assez peinards dans leur confinement très bien aménagé...  
Elle marcha sans empressement, en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite, à gauche, en haut, et même derrière elle pour pouvoir tout observer à la fois... mais elle ne pensa pas à regarder **devant** elle, ce qui fit que...  
**Paf !**  
Elle percuta de plein fouet un corps inconnu, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol en se cognant durement le coccyx...  
- Ouaïe aïe aïe..., fit-elle en se frottant la zone endolorie.  
- Hé, doucement, Rinette ! s'exclama une voix que Rin reconnut parfaitement.  
Elle leva les yeux et vit tout naturellement : Meiko Sakine.  
Ce fut une surprise assez grande pour la blonde de la trouver en ces lieux... et réciproquement pour la brune qui continuait de la fixer avec des yeux étonnés.  
En fin de compte, Meiko appréciait quand même les lieux calmes comme les aquariums... et Rin, par le fait qu'elle était assez troublée à cause des événements récents, se sentait rassurée et apaisée de la présence de Meiko dans cet endroit... peut-être pourrait-elle être de bon conseil, qui sait ?...


	4. Quatrième chapitre

**Chapitre 4 ! (C'est troop l'bonheeeeuuur ! =D)**

- Excuse-moi, Meiko, dit Rin en passant une main dans ses cheveux en un geste confus.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Meiko en un sourire qui parut absolument charmant à Rin pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait. Mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressait aux petits poissons...  
Rin lui fit une moue kawaii-boudeuse.  
- Et toi, qu'elle répliqua, depuis quand tu vas à l'aquarium ? Je t'aurais plutôt vu dans ton studio, en train de composer de nouvelles chansons !...  
À cette remarque, la Rouge éclata de rire ; c'était un rire franc et frais, un rire qui vous déleste de vos soucis rien qu'à l'entendre... Rin se dit que Meiko avait décidément la classe... elle était plus classe encore que Miku, quand même !  
- Je sais aussi sortir de mon studio, tu sais ! répondit finalement Meiko avec un sourire enjoué. Et puis, c'est très beau, les endroits comme celui-ci ; et très calme, aussi. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
La blonde contempla un moment quelques poissons jaunes bigarrés de noir qui se baladaient ça et là dans l'espace énorme de leur aquarium. Puis elle dit :  
- J'avais besoin d'aller ici pour me changer les idées... tout ce calme, comme tu dis, influe sur mon esprit... je me sens sereine, à mon tour.  
Meiko la regarda d'un oeil attentif.  
-...Tu as des soucis, en ce moment, Rin ?  
Rin baissa la tête. Elle se demandait comment présenter la chose à Meiko... même si elle ne doutait pas que Meiko n'en avait cure que Luka puisse être lesbienne (c'était même elle qui accompagnait Luka, en bonne amie, quand cette dernière voulait faire du shopping), elle hésitait à dire que l'union de Luka et Miku la rendait sceptique... voire jalouse. Car, rappelons-nous, la petite Kagamine (pas si petite que ça ! ^^) n'était pas tellement sûre d'être **_amoureuse_** de la Verte.  
- Rin ? insista Meiko, un tantinet inquiétée par le silence de Rin.  
- C'est rien ! répondit subitement Rin avec un sourire qui resplendissait comme un soleil d'été. Allons voir les dauphins !  
Meiko resta un moment stupéfaite... puis, elle fit un petit "mh" souriant et suivit une Rin mi-sautillante mi-marchante dans les couloirs du gigantesque aquarium.

Miku finit d'enfiler ses vêtements qu'elle avait mis de côté avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Elle s'assit sur sa couchette, sortit le tome 9 de "Switch Girl" (son manga préféré) et s'apprêta à le commencer quand elle entendit un léger "toc-toc" contre la porte de sa chambre. "Sûrement Luka", pensa-t-elle. Elle cria malgré tout :  
- Entrez !  
La porte s'ouvrit... sur le Bleu Kaito Shion, le mangeur de glaces invétéré, toujours accompagné de sa glace, évidement (!).  
Miku en fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle lâcha son manga.  
- Salut, Mimi ! la salua Kaito d'un ton rieur. Toujours en train de lire ?  
- Arrête ; je n'aime pas trop "Mimi", comme surnom !... Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, ce n'est pas de ma faute si en ce moment, j'ai très envie de lire... c'est toujours mieux que de courir après les glaces ! Les pauvres, que t'ont-elle fait ? =p  
Ce fut au tour de Kaito de bouder.  
- C'est très bon, les glaces ! Toute cette fraîcheur, cette froide énergie qui s'en dégage..., déclara-t-il avec une solennité qui fit rire Miku.  
- Quelle poésie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec amusement après qu'elle eut bien ri.  
Kaito regarda son manga, soudain intéressé.  
- Il parle de quoi, en fait, ton manga ? De glaces ? Ou alors... (il observa la couverture du manga) de fille qui part au ski ?  
Miku sourit et dit :  
- Non, non ; ça parle d'une Nika Tamiya, une fille super classe dans son lycée mais qui, dès qu'elle est toute seule, se met à se comporter de façon totalement ringarde ! Là, dans ce tome, je suppose qu'elle va aller à la montagne, comme tu dis, mais avec des amis...  
- Et c'est quoi qui te plaît tant, dans ce manga ? la questionna-t-il.  
Miku leva les yeux sur Kaito... il avait l'air d'être réellement intéressé, pour une fois. D'habitude, il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses glaces, c'est sûr ! Alors, elle répondit :  
- J'aime beaucoup ce manga parce qu'il est très drôle ; la fille doit toujours faire très attention à ce que personne d'autre qu'elle et ses amis ne sache qu'elle se relâche quand elle est seule !... Et du coup, elle fait des grimaces trop marrantes quand quelqu'un, du lycée par exemple, est sur le point de découvrir son secret !  
Kaito hocha la tête et esquissa un petit sourire.  
- Je peux lire avec toi ? demanda-t-il.  
la Verte était à présent tout à fait stupéfaite... mais elle décida que c'était rare que Kaito porte un intérêt pareil aux passions de ses amis, donc, il fallait bien lui accepter cette faveur, non ?  
Elle lui sourit et répondit :  
- Oui, bien sûr, installe-toi !  
Kaito s'assit près d'elle et pencha la tête pour suivre la lecture avec elle.  
- Mais, ajouta Miku, tout de même intriguée par l'intérêt soudain du Bleu, pourquoi... pourquoi tu t'intéresses tout à coup à ce manga ?  
(...Même si elle se disait en son for intérieur que c'était peut-être à **elle** qu'il s'intéressait ...)  
Mais, à la grande surprise de Miku, Kaito leva les yeux d'un air mi-rêveur mi-heureux et répondit :  
- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... mais je me sens merveilleusement bien, aujourd'hui ! Alors, j'ai envie de m'intéresser à tout, ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec un grand sourire.  
Miku resta un moment perplexe, puis... elle rit doucement, même si il n'y avait pas beaucoup de comique dans sa phrase, en somme. Décidément, entre Luka qui était amoureuse d'elle et qui avait décidé de la taquiner chaque fois qu'elle verrait la Verte, et Kaito qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait décidé de monter sa sociabilité jusqu'à 100 %, elle ne savait pas trop où donner la tête... et était bien contente de montrer son manga à Kaito, pour sûr, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quel comportement adopter pour le cas de Luka (jeu de mots :0...)... elle se dit finalement qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard ; après tout, Luka ne la forçait même pas à décider rapidement si elle serait sa copine ou sa _**petite**_ copine...  
- Bon, tu lis ou tu rêves :D ? lui dit Kaito qui était redescendu de sa bulle 1 seconde avant Miku.  
- Oui, désolée ! répondit-elle en riant à moitié.


	5. Cinquième chapitre

**Voici le chapitre 5 :3 il est spécial dans le fait que c'est le tout premier que j'avais écrit juste après le chapitre précédent ^^"... c'est plutôt cool, nan ? :)**

Nous revoici avec Miku et Kaito dans la chambre de Miku (soyez maudits, les répétitions de mots dans une phrase -_-"). Leur lecture dura bien une demi-heure, d'autant plus que Kaito lisait un peu moins rapidement que Miku... mais dans l'ensemble, tout c'était bien passé.  
- Ha ha ! rit Kaito. C'est vrai que c'est vachement marrant, ce manga ! En plus, la fille, elle est trop accro au kusaya ! Tu as vu, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, il n'y a pas que moi qui fait passer la nourriture avant tout le reste, comme tu dis.  
Miku lui tira la langue d'un air taquin.  
- Elle aime le kusaya, c'est vrai, mais sa priorité, c'est Arata ! Elle aime un garçon, avant tout !  
Tout à coup, Miku put voir une légère rougeur sur le visage de Kaito... alors là, pas de doute possible, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, aujourd'hui !  
- Que t'arrive-t-il, Kaito ? questionna-t-elle tout en sachant bien quel sentiment pouvait le pousser à rougir ainsi.  
- Oh... c'est rien..., répondit-il évasivement. Bon, c'était chouette de lire ce manga avec toi... maintenant, je dois y aller !  
Et sans que Miku ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il s'échappa à toute vitesse, en claquant la porte derrière lui... elle alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour le regarder continuer de courir dans la rue. Un sourire d'émotion apparut sur le visage de Miku, pendant qu'elle le regardait courir.  
"Il a **vraiment** changé, alors", pensa-t-elle.  
Kaito était amoureux... d'elle ? En ce cas, il allait devoir concourir avec Luka pour gagner le coeur de Miku... cette dernière était heureuse que Kaito soit enfin tombé amoureux d'une autre personne que ses glaces, mais elle l'était moins du fait qu'elle le considérait autant lui que Luka comme un ami. Elle sentait que décidément, ça ne sera pas simple à gérer...

((()))((()))

Meiko rejoignit Rin à l'endroit où étaient supposés se trouver les dauphins.  
Ensemble, elles regardèrent  
ces aimables bêtes faire des cabrioles hors de l'eau et replonger dans un grand bruit de plongeon et... de cris de dauphins (^^).  
Meiko jeta un coup d'oeil tout de même à son amie... et elle put voir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard.  
-...Rin, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, s'il te plaît, dit Meiko après un petit soupir inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?..., insista-t-elle.  
-...Tu me promets que tu ne m'en voudras pas ?..., demanda finalement la blondinette.  
Meiko fit une mine interloquée. "Qu'a-t-elle fait de si grave ?" pensa-t-elle immédiatement.  
- Je... bien sûr que je... enfin..., raconte-moi tout, ça ira mieux, dit-elle enfin.  
Rin regarda encore un peu les joyeux dauphins dans le bassin. puis elle raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le chalet, et ce qu'elle en a pensé...  
-...Donc, en définitif, tu es jalouse mais tu ne veux pas interférer dans leur histoire ? demanda Meiko, une fois que Rin eut terminé son récit.  
- Oui, voilà, c'est ça... enfin, je crois..., dit-elle avec un air un peu perdu.  
- Ma pauv' chou... ce ne doit pas être la joie, alors..., commenta Meiko d'un air songeur en fixant un point imaginaire près du bassin par terre.  
Rin se dit à cet instant que non, effectivement, c'était tout sauf de la joie...  
- Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Miku, quand même, elle, elle comprendrait, dit tout à coup Meiko, comme tirée de ses pensées par un fil invisible.  
-...Je ne sais pas... enfin, je veux dire ; je sais que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire, mais j'hésite...  
- Tu as peur de l'attrister, c'est ça ? =/  
- Oui.  
Meiko ne savait plus trop quoi dire... le mieux, c'était de lui donner la volonté d'aller lui en parler. Elle réfléchit... mais pas longtemps :  
- Et si on allait manger un Banana Split dans le restaurant de l'aquarium ? proposa-t-elle, son énergie retrouvée.  
Rin, qui adorait les Bananas Splits, ne put refuser :  
- J'te suis ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Meiko sourit avec amusement, et, histoire de lui faire retrouver complétement sa bonne humeur, elle dit :  
- Avec un peu de chances, il nous serviront gratuitement les poissons en trop dans l'aquarium ! ;)  
Rin ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette blague, plutôt banale, elle le savait ; mais elle venait à peine de sortir de sa maussaderie ! Et elle savait que Meiko lui proposait de manger un Banana Split dans le but de lui donner du courage, elle n'était pas sotte à ce point (malgré qu'elle soit blonde !)...  
Elles arrivèrent dans le restaurant qui se trouvait éloigné de 5 mètres par rapport au bassin des dauphins.  
Une fois assises, Meiko commanda 1 Banana Split pour elle et Rin. Le serveur écrit leur commande, puis s'en alla rapidement grâce à ses rollers... puis, elles attendirent. Rin observa pendant ce temps le très joli faciès de la Rouge. C'était sûrement elle la plus belle et gracieuse de tous les Vocaloïds (et Utauloïds, qu'importe...), elle en était quasiment certaine ! Elle s'imagina l'enlacer avec une petite mine kawaii... quand soudain, elle fut _kickée_ de ses pensées par le bruit ("Clam !") du Banana Split que le serveur déposa sur leur table.  
Rin se retint de baver à la vue de ce magnifique Banana Split qui s'imposait devant elle... et se dit que même si Meiko était la plus belle de toutes les catégories d'êtres que Rin voudrait, cela n'empêchait et n'empêchera pas le Banana Split d'être le plus ravissant de tous les desserts du monde !  
Elle prit sa cuillère, et attaqua par le côté du chocolat sa nouvelle victime : le Banana Split !


	6. Sixième chapitre

**Chapitre 6 ! **

(RoseTurquoise) : - Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi écrire, dans l'introduction du chapitre...  
(Voix sortie de nulle part) : - Dis que ce nouveau chapitre sera rempli de suspense et de rebondissements extraordinaires ! =D  
(RoseTurquoise) : -...Tu te fous de moi ?...  
(Toujours la voix sortie de nulle part) : - Oui. ^^  
(RoseTurquoise) : -...*Soupir*...

((()))((()))

Kaito courut aussi vite que possible, sans savoir où...  
En fait, il avait l'impression qu'il courait surtout pour se changer les idées ; mais au bout d'un moment, il se sentit vite fatigué (il n'était pas très sportif... sauf peut-être s'il s'agissait de sa glace ?... :D). Il s'arrêta près d'un bosquet et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche. Tandis que les battements de son coeur s'en remettaient peu à peu à leur rythme habituel, il contemplait les belles roses de ce bosquet. Décidément, il avait atterri sans le vouloir dans un merveilleux endroit de la ville... il s'en félicitait déjà !  
C'était un endroit très calme et ensoleillé... Kaito avait toujours eu un faible pour ce genre d'endroit. Soudain, il réalisa que sa glace s'était échappée de son bâton et avait coulé tout le long du bras de Kaito... celui-ci fixa sa main tâchée de glace, éberlué. Puis il fit se frappa la figure avec la paume de sa main droite (_FACEPALM_ ! xD), conscient de sa gaffe... avant de la décoller de sa figure ; et "décoller" était le bon verbe, car il s'était frappé la figure avec la main tâchée de glace ! Il grogna d'un air vraiment mécontent, et s'insulta lui-même tant il était énervé par sa stupidité...  
Tout à coup, alors qu'il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de trouver une fontaine ou alors lécher la glace sur sa main et son bras, il vit apparaître la personne qu'il fallait pile faire apparaître pour lui convaincre qu'il avait vraiment la poisse, aujourd'hui : Kamui Gakupo. Ce dernier était habillé avec sa tenue préférée, tenait en sa main gauche une ombrelle d'une magnifique couleur mauve et il marchait sans se presser, en compagnie d'une petite fille à l'allure collégienne qui admirait les fleurs alentours tout en essayant de suivre de près Kamui.  
Kaito, à la vue du Violet (taisez-vous è_é), sentit les battements de son coeur reprendre un rythme démentiel... il essaya de s'éclipser à temps, mais trébucha, s'étala par terre... et hélas, Kamui le repéra facilement entre 2 rosiers, les mains encore en l'air dans sa tentative de prendre son élan pour s'enfuir.  
- Oh, c'est toi, mon cher Shion ! s'exclama Kamui, la mine étonnée à la vue de son ami dans cette bien étrange position...  
Kaito, vraiment très gêné d'être vu ainsi par Kamui, bredouilla des "euh"... puis, la fille qui accompagnait Kamui le rejoignit et s'exclama à son tour avec un air dédaigneux :  
- Bah ? C'est qui, c'gros paumé d'la life avec de l'herbe sur ses fringues ? T'es un clodo, hein ?  
Kaito eut l'impression de se prendre une douche froide.  
- Comment ?! ne put-il s'empêcher de crier malgré la présence de l'impérieux Gakupo.  
- Ah, c'est vrai ! dit Kamui, légèrement gêné par la réaction de la fille. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma petite soeur : Ruchia Gakupo. _(Nda : "Ruchia" en japonais veut dire "Lucie".)_  
- Nan mais vas-y ! Chuis pas petite du tout, j'ai 15 ans, non mais allô, quoi !  
Kaito fit une mine blasée... avant de dire, pour conserver quand même un peu de politesse :  
- Elle est mignonne !  
Ruchia n'en parut pas ravie.  
- Quoi ? C'est pa'c'que j'porte une mini-jupe que chuis mignonne ? Pervers !  
Alors là, Kaito le reçut comme une foudre.  
- Ruchia ! la gronda Kamui. Je te prierais de t'excuser ; mon ami Kaito a juste voulu se montrer gentil avec toi, et toi, tu l'insultes !  
- J'ai pas b'soin de ses compliments, wesh, répondit l'insolente gamine.  
Et sur ce, elle s'en alla en courant pour ne pas avoir à s'excuser.  
- Excuses-la, elle est vraiment pénible, des fois ! dit Kamui après que celle-ci fut totalement hors-champ de vision.  
Kaito ne sut que répondre... et il laissa Kamui observer en détails son pauvre corps tâché d'herbes et de terre, ainsi que tout son bras droit "glacé". Par ailleurs, il s'était relevé avec la main gauche, afin d'éviter à tout prix de coller de l'herbe sur sa main déjà en bien mauvaise posture... quelques herbes s'étaient quand même collées en dessous de son bras droit, quand il s'était affalé sur le sol par accident.  
- Oh, tu t'es sali avec ta glace ! s'exclama Kamui qui reconnut immédiatement la couleur de la glace préférée du Bleu. Quelle dommage !...  
Et pour réparer les torts que lui a causés sa soeur Ruchia, il sortit un mouchoir brodé couleur lilas, l'humidifia en collant longuement sa langue dessus, et prit le bras de Kaito. Le Bleu ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment, en sentant sa main costaude lui tenir le bras... il détourna rapidement la tête pour cacher cette rougeur à Kamui.  
- Sois plus adroit, la prochaine fois, lui recommanda gentiment Kamui.  
Le Bleu eut un sourire tendre bien que quand même gêné... Kamui avait vraiment la classe et il savait être très aimable parfois... on aurait presque dit Meiko ! Mais Kaito se sentait entre-temps assez coupable que ce beau Gackpoïd doive user son joli mouchoir pour le nettoyer, lui, l'imbécile et maladroit Kaito... il pensa immédiatement à ce moment à un film qu'il avait vu avec sa classe ; et plus particulièrement, il se souvint de la scène qu'il avait pris la peine de regarder entre deux ronflements : l'empereur Chuan Leï Wan qui, pour remercier le paysan Yang d'avoir sauvé sa fille, lui fait don d'un pendentif chinois en or qui était sensé lui porter chance... Kaito pensa que sa situation actuelle, cela se calquait exactement sur la scène du film : l'homme puissant qui fait acte de sympathie envers l'homme pauvre... tout à fait lyrique, mais point du goût de Kaito qui, sans avoir regardé la suite de la scène, imaginait bien la honte du pauvre paysan face à ce cadeau venant d'une personne d'aussi haut prestige. Il sentit cette honte au plus profond de lui, à ce moment ; et son sourire s'effaça immédiatement et il sentit même quelques sanglots lui venir, lentement mais sûrement.  
Kamui leva les yeux de son nettoyage et soudain, il remarqua le regard triste et oblique de Kaito... il avait déjà vu Kaito triste, dans les moments où celui-ci mangeait sa glace et se rendait compte que Luka avait encore versé un peu de vodka dessus... mais ce regard-là, c'était un regard que Kamui ne lui avait jamais connu ; c'était une **véritable** tristesse, intense et muette.  
- Qu'il y a-t-il, Kaito ? l'interrogea Kamui. Tu sembles bien triste... serait-ce à cause de Ruchia ? Pardonne-moi, vraiment, j'aurais peut-être dû la gifler...  
Kaito tourna vivement la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Kamui semblait réellement peiné... la cerise sur le gâteau de la maladresse du Bleu ! Il n'en fut que plus abattu.  
- Non, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! cria à moitié Kaito. Ce... ce n'est rien, finit-il par dire sans le penser au fond de son coeur.  
Mais le Violet était conscient qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de très grave pour que le bleu Vocaloïd semble si triste... doucement, il passa une main attentionnée sur la joue de Kaito, sans dire un mot, dans l'attente que le Bleu finisse par faire ses aveux.  
Et tout à coup, il vit des choses absolument inédites qui roulaient le long des joues de Kaito : des larmes. Kaito pleurait ; et c'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'il pleurait aussi sincèrement.  
- Kaito... dit Kamui sans savoir quoi dire puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la cause d'un tel chagrin chez lui.  
Le Gackpoïd décida de prendre Kaito dans ses bras... histoire de lui remonter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu le moral. Mais à peine le fit-il qu'il sentit Kaito s'agitait bizarrement dans une sorte d'inconfort... il perçut aussi les battements furieux du coeur de Kaito, maintenant qu'ils étaient ainsi collés. Cependant, Kaito se détacha rapidement du corps du Gackpoïd et cria d'une voix tremblante et légèrement plus aigüe que d'habitude :  
- N... non ! Tout va bien !  
Kamui vit à présent la violente rougeur affichée sur le visage de Kaito... et comprit.

((()))((()))

Rin retint un rôt (ce qui aurait un peu gâché sa féminité :D).  
- Aaaaah, c'était absolument d-é-l-i-c-i-e-u-x ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravie.  
Le malheureux Banana Split gisait sur la table, avec des restes de glaces étalés sur sa coupe. Meiko regardait Rin, un sourire ravie aussi, mais ce sourire était surtout dû à la joie de Rin et non à la joie d'avoir mangé le Banana Split. "J'espère qu'elle est prête à y aller, maintenant", pensa Meiko avec espoir. Il fallait lui dire, c'était le moment ou jamais :  
- Rin... tu te sens prête à aller t'expliquer avec Miku, n'est-ce pas ?...  
Rin rouvrit les yeux, mais son sourire resta encore sur son visage, ce qui étonna positivement Meiko.  
- Aller m'expliquer de quoi avec Miku ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angélique.  
Meiko en fut complétement interloquée ; non seulement elle ne comprenait pas comment Rin a pu déjà oublié de quoi elle devait parler avec Miku, mais en plus, c'était la première fois que Rin parlait de Miku en employant son prénom...  
- Mais... Rin..., bredouilla Meiko un peu (complétement xD) perdue.  
- Je dois m'expliquer au sujet de ma jalousie de la voir avec Luka, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle ; ce qui soulagea un peu Meiko. Mais... je crois qu'au fond, je n'en ai plus besoin...  
Meiko fut à nouveau estomaquée ("_hein ?_").  
- Comment ?... Mais... tu disais que...  
- Oui, j'avais dit que j'**avais l'impression** d'être jalouse... mais tu l'as interprété comme "je **suis** jalouse" ! dit-elle avec une totale et surprenante assurance. Mais à présent, je sais que je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse ; j'ai trouvé une nouvelle grande soeur.  
-...Et laquelle ? demanda la Rouge, encore un peu surprise.  
- Toi ! ^o^  
Et Rin se leva, alla s'agenouiller près de Meiko... et lui fit un grooooos câliiiin ! Meiko sourit gaiement, prise d'une énorme joie, sans savoir pourquoi elle était si joyeuse... peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait fière et heureuse d'avoir rendu le sourire à cette adorable Rinette ! "Oui", se dit-elle, "c'est sûrement ça !".  
Tous les clients les regardèrent, très attendris par ce spectacle tout kawaii...  
- Ahem..., fit le serveur en interrompant leurs effusions. Euh... ça vous fera...  
Mais soudain, en voyant la vingtaine de regards désapprobateurs dirigés sur lui, il se dit qu'au fond, il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas parler argent... alors, il se retira ; en se disant que même s'il n'obtenait pas ses 500 Yens, il ne risquerait pas de perdre tous ses clients ("_nailed it !_")...  
Plus tard, Meiko et Rin sortirent du bar, main dans la main et satisfaites.  
- On n'a même pas eu à payer ce Banana Split _(nda : "il s'est sacrifié pour rien !")_ ! dit Meiko qui avait un petit côté économe en elle.  
Rin sourit d'un air soulagé. Luka pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec Miku, ça ne la concernait plus le moins du monde, à présent !


	7. Septième chapitre

**:Son de trompettes jouant l'hymne national de l'O.N.U:  
Voici le chapitre 7 ! Un nouveau chapitre rempli de promesses (vaines ou pas !) de rebondissements (extraordinaires ou pas !) ! **

(La petite voix inconnue) : - pour le prochain chapitre, je demande à ce que ce soit moi qui fait le message d'introduction ! u_u  
(RoseTurquoise) : - bien sûr que tu le feras, petit malin ! x(  
(La petite voix inconnue encore et toujours) : - halleluia. ^w^  
(RoseTurquoise) : - pêh !

((()))((()))

Miku se rendit soudain compte à quel point le chalet lui semblait calme... aucun de ses amis ne venait lui rendre une petite visite, mis à part Kaito qui l'a fait. Sûrement, ils étaient tous occupés, mais... pourquoi, ce jour-là, justement (T_T) ? Elle voulait que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'il fallait dire...  
Mais non, elle était bel et bien seule... il fallait agir seule, alors. La Verte tenta de se rassurer en se disant que Luka n'était pas un être maléfique, après tout. Mince alors, quand comprendra-t-elle enfin qu'elle est libre de décider si elle aime ou non Luka par amour ?! Ce fut sur cette petite bataille mentale que Miku se leva de son lit et se mit à la recherche de Luka... inutile de chercher bien loin ; elle se trouvait juste derrière sa porte.  
- Oh, te voilà déjà, dit Miku avec un air un peu blasé (elle a l'air bien partie ! xD)  
- J'ai vu Kaito entrer dans ta chambre..., dit-elle en ignorant la remarque de Miku. Que faisiez-vous ?  
- Désolée, mais ça ne te regarde pas..., répondit Miku.  
- Oh, moi, je voulais juste savoir ^^... c'est pas tous les jours qu'il vient rendre visite à ses potes, celui-là ! D'habitude, c'est plutôt le marchand de glaces qu'il va voir en premier !  
-...Et bien, là, il avait voulu me passer le bonjour ; quoi de mal à ça ? dit Miku en la regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.  
Luka resta un moment sceptique... puis, comme un coup de vent dans sa tête, elle soupira et regarda Miku avec un petit sourire qui dissimulait difficilement l'espoir en elle :  
- Dis-moi, Miku... est-ce que... est-ce que tu as décidé si tu es amoureuse ou...  
Miku lui coupa la parole :  
- On ne décide pas d'être amoureuse.  
- Je le sais bien. Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler... je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer... enfin, si : "es-tu amoureuse de moi, finalement ?"  
Miku réfléchit un moment puis déclara :  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Pour le savoir, il faudrait... il faudrait que j'essaie de t'embrasser ou t'enlacer pendant un moment, juste le temps de voir si ça me plaît ou pas...  
Luka ne fut pas longue de réaction :  
- Ah oui ? Et bien, allons-y.  
Et elle la prit dans ses bras sans attendre le "top départ" (si l'on peut dire) de Miku... cette dernière, déroutée, ne serra son corps, à son tour, que quelques minutes après Luka. Elle eut le temps de bien sentir et ressentir la présence de la taille de Luka, ses bras autour d'elle, sa forte poitrine collée la sienne, ses hanches presque collées, elles aussi... et enfin, le souffle de Luka contre sa nuque ; cette présence, particulièrement, la faisait frissonner un peu... peut-être serait-ce un point stratégique de son corps qui réagit alors beaucoup plus facilement ?...  
Toujours est-il que Luka attendit un moment, comme convenu, puis estima qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure : alors que Miku avait commencé à fermer les yeux afin de mieux profiter de ce moment, Luka laissa sa langue s'aventurer dans le creux de son cou... ce qui provoqua un grand frémissement chez Miku ; elle aimait beaucoup ça, pas de doute. Mais... serait-ce une attirance pour Luka ? Et encore plus : serait-ce de l'amour ?... Malgré son envie de laisser Luka laper encore son cou, elle prit vite sa décision : elle allait vérifier tout de suite ses sentiments.  
Alors, elle arrêta Luka et prit son visage dans ses mains. La Rose fut quelque peu surprise, mais se laissa faire. Puis, Miku approcha d'abord lentement ses lèvres... avant de les coller complétement aux siennes. Luka esquissa un petit sourire pendant qu'elle se laissait embrasser, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux bleu-vert de Miku. La Verte, elle, adora sentir à ce moment les lèvres de son amie contre les siennes... c'était un baiser tendre, pas du tout violent, et sans même qu'elle se force à le faire. Elle se sentit soudain très proche de Luka, et se sentit même capable à ce moment de poser ses mains sur ses seins... mais à cette pensée, elle rougit légèrement... c'était vraiment quelque chose d'intimidant pour elle ; pas stressant, juste intimidant.  
Elles prolongèrent leur baiser plus qu'elles ne s'étaient fixées mentalement la limite... mais une voix coupa net leur embrassade :  
- Euuuhhh... ne m'en voulez pas mais... je suis entrée sans permission parce que je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir Miku sortir de son logis... visiblement, tout va bien...  
Elles tournèrent la tête en même temps... et virent la jeune otaku IA, l'air franchement étonné. En un instant, Miku se détacha de Luka, assez gênée d'avoir été vue pendant cette expérience entre elle et la Rose. Luka la vit s'écarter avec un petit sourire compatissant... ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être vue en train d'enlacer Miku... mais elle savait aussi que contrairement à elle, Miku n'avait pas pour habitude de se jeter dans les bras des filles aussi facilement qu'on gobe un mochi ! _(Nda : "c'est un gâteau de riz, au Japon") _  
- Oh, euh, excuse-nous, bredouilla Miku. Euh... je... j'ai lu mon manga toute la matinée et... là, j'étais en train de...  
- D'essayer de me persuader de l'accompagner au concert de Supercell ce soir à 19 H 00 ! déclara Luka en souriant largement, mais en rougissant aussi un tout petit peu de ce mensonge qui ne convenait pas à sa franchise certes vulgaire mais tout de même existante (parfois ^^...).  
IA les considéra longuement... avant d'afficher un petit sourire un tantinet amusé.  
- Si vous comptez y aller, je peux vous payer les places, puisque moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller voir Supercell... j'adore sa musique ! proposa IA, qui, effectivement, adorait Supercell (elle avait tous ses albums chez elle).  
- Je t'en prie, ce... ce n'est pas la peine ! s'écria Miku, ne voulant pas être en reste. J'ai accumulé beaucoup d'argent ce mois-ci... et je me suis jurée d'en profiter au maximum pendant nos vacances ! Et si je peux rendre service à des amies, il n'y a aucun problème !  
Luka et IA sourirent et acquiescèrent, toutes les deux d'accord pour que ce soit elle qui paie ; non pas qu'elles se sentent soulagées d'un fardeau grâce à Miku, mais elles connaissaient assez la Verte pour savoir que celle-ci s'en voudrait à mort si c'était une de ses amies qui devait dépenser de l'argent pour elle.  
- Alors, dit Luka, c'est conclu ! Rendez-vous à 18 H 45 à la place Bakanokeki ! Je vais aller acheter les tickets, pour commencer !  
- C'est tôt, 18 H 45, fit remarquer IA.  
- Évidement ! lui répondit Luka. Supercell n'est pas connue que de toi ! :D  
IA se rebiffa légèrement à cette remarque mais ne fit aucun commentaire...  
Miku, voyant l'expression d'IA, s'interposa pour conserver une ambiance amicale :  
- Bon, c'est d'accord, les filles ! Allez, à ce soir à 18 H 45 !  
Et IA prit congés d'elles...  
- Au fait, Luka, fit remarquer Miku. Supercell, c'est pas la chanteuse qui a copié sur mes chansons ?

((()))((()))

Il l'observa d'abord d'un air assez étonné... mais presque aussitôt, cet air se changea en un regard rempli de tendresse. Il n'y avait rien à dire : Kaito était vraiment TROP kawaii. Oui, malgré sa voix grave et viril, il était kawaii ; c'était d'ailleurs ce contraste qui faisait que Kamui le trouvait trop chou. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé bien sûr que Kaito était amoureux... de lui (même si dans son for intérieur, il se dit qu'il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de sa noble personne...).  
Il s'approcha de Kaito. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air légèrement interrogateur... et ouvrit des yeux grandis par l'émotion. Kamui, oui, LE Kamui Gakupo... caressait sa joue avec amour (yaoooï =} !...)...  
- K... Kamui ? murmura Kaito, le coeur battant follement.  
- Tu es... tellement mignon, mon petit Kaito, dit-il. Je crois que je t'aime...  
Kaito fut au comble de la stupéfaction. Puis... ses émotions dévièrent tout à coup pour aller dans la joie la plus grande qu'il n'ait jamais eu (en dehors de l'ouverture d'un nouveau stand de glaces près de chez lui :3) ! Il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de Kamui tant il se sentait heureux !  
- Hola, doucement ! s'exclama Kamui sans vouloir réellement l'empêcher de le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras (:3).  
Kaito rougit, et se dégagea non sans murmurer une excuse... mais presque aussitôt, Kamui le remit dans ses bras, fit lever sa tête du bout des doigts ; il contempla un moment le joli minois du Bleu, et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser rempli d'amour ; Kamui autant que Kaito savourait ce baiser qui était sans aucun doute le commencement d'une toute nouvelle sorte de relation pour le Violet... il réalisa à ce moment qu'il aimait voir les femmes aux beaux vêtements moulants mais que la vraie personne qu'il avait toujours adoré regarder, c'était Kaito. Il se sentait l'envie de tenir compagnie au Bleu jour après jour... de lui payer des glaces et de le tenir tendrement dans ses bras pendant qu'ils les mangerait l'une après l'autre (beau schéma ! :P)...  
Puis, il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, et envoya un indescriptible signal à Kaito pour le prévenir qu'il allait détacher ses lèvres _(nda : "un signal que seuls les amoureux peuvent comprendre entre eux...")_. Celui-ci ouvrit à son tour les yeux et leurs lèvres s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre (whyyy ?).  
-...Je t'aime, Kamui, dit Kaito avec un sourire tout choupinet et des joues encore un peu rougies par toutes ces émotions qui se succédaient dans son pauvre petit coeur...  
Kamui lui sourit tendrement, en retour. Le Bleu, timide, se tourna un tout petit peu les pouces (au sens propre)... quand soudain, les deux entendirent un son bizarre... Kaito savait d'où il provenait et rougit violemment : c'était son estomac qui gargouillait bruyamment. Kamui le réalisa à son tour lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Kaito... et il éclata de rire.  
- Et si on s'achetait une bonne glace ? proposa-t-il au Bleu qui, évidement, ne put refuser une telle offre et sautillait déjà sur ses pieds :  
- Voui, voui ! répondit Kaito d'un ton enjoué.  
le Gackpoïd sourit largement, toujours autant amusé par la réaction enfantine de Kaito quand ça parlait de glaces...  
- D'accord, viens, je te conduis à un ami à moi, spécialiste des glaces ! ;D  
Kaito, qui était habitué aux glaces du supermarché, était impatient de découvrir "la haute et **glaciale** gastronomie" _(nda : "oui, je sais, j'ai déjà fait le coup de la glace avec Rin et Meiko xD... mais ne m'en voulez pas ^^")_. Alors, Kamui lui prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna loin du bosquet (qui avait vraiment été l'endroit parfait pour nos 2 nouveaux tourtereaux =3)...


	8. Huitième chapitre

**(La voix anonyme qui vous parle ^^) Voici le tant attendu CHAPITRE 8 ! \(^o^)/  
Roseturquoise et moi-même pouvons certifier qu'il sera aussi captivant que le précédent ;3**

(RoseTurquoise) : - alors... tu admets que ma fic est géniale, hein ?  
(Voix anonyme) : - c'était juste pour tenir en haleine ton lectorat (^u^)=b  
(RoseTurquoise) : - euh, et bien... merci.  
(Voix anonyme) : - mââââh de rien ! (^o^)

((()))((()))

- Bon !  
Meiko s'arrêta, se tourna vers Rin et lui demanda avec un sourire rempli d'amabilité :  
- Il faut fêter l'arrvée de ma **_nouvelle petite soeur_** ! Où voudrais-tu aller, Rinette ?  
La blonde lui répondit, un sourire enthousiaste et déterminée peint sur sa figure :  
- J'aimerais aller dans un endroit où il y a de la bonne musique !  
La Rouge, sans cesser de sourire, fit :  
- De la musique ! Pas mal du tout, comme idée ! Rien de tel que ça pour fêter les heureux événements ! Allons bon... je crois... ah, tiens ! Je me souviens : ce soir à 19 H 00, il y a un concert de Supercell ! C'est une **Super** chouette occasion, **Super**cell, nan ? ajouta-t-elle en jouant sur les mots.  
Rin opina du chef... elle connaissait très peu Supercell et ses musiques ; elle savait juste, par une anecdote d'IA d'il y a longtemps (l'auteure aussi fait des jeux de mots =p), qu'elle avait repris les musiques de Miku (son "ancienne grande soeur"...). Sur le moment, la Verte n'avait pas été très contente... Rin s'était donc mise en colère, elle aussi (puisqu'à cette époque, elle était encore la "petite soeur" de Miku) et toutes les deux, elles avaient boudé en choeur contre Ryo...  
Puis elles avaient fini par oublier cette histoire.  
...Et à présent, cela semblait un lointain souvenir pour elle.  
- D'accord, répondit Rin après avoir émergé de ses souvenirs. Allons voir Supercell ce soir !  
- Je suis sûre que ça va être génial ! commenta Meiko d'un air très satisfait d'elle-même. Il me tarde d'être à ce soir !  
Rin, dont l'énergie de Meiko se répandait en elle aussi, s'exclama d'une voix très enthousiaste:  
- Oh, comme j'aimerais pouvoir accélérer le temps pour y être déjà !_(Nda : "mais tu n'es pas l'auteure, hélas :3...")_ Tout ce qu'on peut faire en attendant, c'est se balader jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure ! ToT  
Meiko n'en fut pas découragée pour autant :  
- Je t'invite chez moi ! Comme ça, en attendant le concert, on peut déjà commencer à écouter les musiques de la chanteuse, histoire de pas avoir l'air bête et paraître cool en arrivant au concert ! _(Nda : "argument de la fille fashion :P")_  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Rin qui se sentait un peu revigorée par, 1, la perspective de rester plus d'une heure chez Meiko (pas comme les quelques minutes qu'elle passait pour admirer juste un peu le studio de Meiko et puis partir parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre...), et 2, par la perspective d'écouter de la musique en compagnie de la jolie brunette.  
- Oki, _let's go_ ! ;)

((()))((()))

-... Et puis pourquoi pas, aussi, une longue rivière de chocolat tiède qui coule, à la place de cette horrible fleuve verdâtre qui coule à la périphérie de la ville ! ajouta Kaito entre 2 bouchées généreuses de glace vanille-fraise-bonbons que Kamui lui avait payée.  
Kamui le laissa raconter son "monde parfait" sans rechigner, plus absorbé par sa conception phénoménale du monde parfait que par la dégustation de sa propre glace... Kaito avait vraiment l'imagination aussi débordante... qu'une coupe de glace liégeoise (trop) bien remplie, ça, on peut le dire ! Il ne se lassait jamais de ses histoires... un de ces jours, il faudra vraiment qu'il lui propose de raconter une de ses fameuses descriptions on ne peut plus sucrées à sa petite cousine de 7 ans, Rakuen, pour l'aider à dormir la nuit ! Pour le moment, il préféra savourer l'image quasi enfantine de son (tout nouveau) petit-ami qui mangeait tranquillement et sans retenue sa glace tout en racontant son délire de monde fait de chocolat-glace-bonbons-arc-en-ciel !  
- Au fait, Kamui...  
L'interpelé fut un peu surpris (il croyait que Kaito avait complétement et mentalement quitté la surface terrestre pour rejoindre son pays sucré... mais non...). Il remplaça donc son oreille d'auditeur de conte par son oreille de conseiller avisé :  
- Oui, je t'écoute, Kaito.  
Kaito avala sa bouchée de glace et dit avec un ton et un regard légèrement hésitant :  
- Je me disais... maintenant... on est... **_amoureux_**, non ? C'est à dire... on peut se tenir par la main dans la rue ?...  
Kamui le fixa avec une sériosité non agressive, démêlant sans peine grâce à son esprit vif le sens caché de sa question.  
-...Oui, je vois : tu te demandes comment vont réagir nos amis.  
Le Bleu rougit un peu, puis acquiesça lentement.  
- Eh bien... ils le sauront et s'en contenteront, répondit simplement Kamui avec un petit sourire, l'air légèrement amusé par l'angoisse naissant de son Kaito.  
Celui-ci le regarda d'un air toujours hésitant... puis fixa sa glace avec une mine apaisée. Tout ira bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; et puis, leurs amis n'étaient tout de même pas homophobes pour 2 sous !... "Enfin... du moins, je l'espère..." murmura une voix dans la tête de Kaito. Il chassa le plus vite possible ses noires pensées et se remit à manger de bon appétit sa délicieuse glace... "décidément, il m'impressionnera toujours !" pensa Kamui, rassuré par l'appétit persistante du Bleu.  
Il finit par manger à son tour sa glace (une glace liégeoise assez simple) et au bout du compte, ils finirent tous deux en même temps leur glace.  
Kamui paya l'addition et ils se levèrent, s'apprêtant à quitter le restaurant, quand tout à coup...  
**- RENDS-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, ESPÈCE DE SALE MATOU !**  
Le Bleu et le Violet restèrent sur place sans bouger, l'air complétement ahuri : ils virent passer devant leurs yeux (ahuris) une jeune fille en pyjama qui courait avec détermination après un chat qui transportait dans sa mâchoire une sorte de papier.  
-...Teto ? firent-ils tous les deux en même temps.  
Mais elle était beaucoup plus absorbée par sa mission de capturer le chat futé qui continuait de courir ardemment que par la présence de Kamui et Kaito dans les parages... d'ailleurs, elle ne semblait ni se préoccuper de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni de sa tenue vestimentaire pour le moins... indécent dans un restaurant de haute estime.  
- Rends-moi immédiatement mon bon d'achat pour le paaaiiiinnn ! continuait-elle de crier à l'adresse du chat qui s'en fichait, visiblement ("_ ...miaou miaou, j'ai un papier dans la bouche, miaou miaou, c'est génial ..._" :3).  
Elle et le chat coururent droit vers les cuisines... on entendit à ce moment un grand bruit retentissant d'éclats de verre, et une sirène d'alarme qui suivit ce bruit... après l'instant de stupéfaction totale, nos deux amis se regardèrent, inquiets, puis coururent à leur tour pour rattraper la Fushia qui, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les cuisines (à moitié dévastée), était déjà en train de (pour)suivre le chat par la porte de secours des cuisines. Ils sortirent à sa suite et tous les 4 (Kamui, Kaito, Teto et le chat) se retrouvèrent dans la rue... mais le chat dévia brusquement et disparut dans l'angle d'une rue à côté. Teto le chercha encore des yeux, mais elle dut bien admettre que ce chat lui avait fauché son bon d'achat avec une facilité déconcertante... elle en fut toute courroucée _(nda : "oui, encore une accro à un aliment dans cette fic X'D...")_.  
- Satané matou..., maugréa-t-elle. Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu au moins 1 semaine avant de pouvoir enfin réunir tous les points bonus pour avoir ce bon d'achat !...  
Kaito et Kamui retinrent juste à temps leur fou rire, puis, Kamui s'approcha de Teto en prenant un air le plus détaché possible (pour ne pas la vexer) :  
- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Pourquoi courais-tu après un chat dans cette... tenue ? (Il se retint à nouveau d'exploser de rire.)  
Teto lui répondit, ne remarquant pas l'hilarité masquée de ses 2 amis :  
- Tout d'abord, j'étais allée consulter ma boîte aux lettres. Quelques fois, -très souvent, d'ailleurs-, je sors en pyjama pour voir mon courrier. Et j'ai ouvert la lettre contenant le bon d'achat... j'étais tellement contente que j'ai sauté de joie ! Mais à ce moment, il y a eu un grand coup de vent _(nda : "comme par hasard...")_, et j'ai lâché mon bon qui s'était alors envolé un peu plus loin. Je suis donc allée récupérer le bon que j'avais vu se poser quelque part dans un buisson... et c'est là où j'ai vu ce... cette horrible bestiole qui tenait dans ses malfaisantes babines MON bon d'achat ! Le fruit de tout MON travail ! s'emporta-t-elle. Et cette infâme boule de poils s'est tout de suite enfuie avec, comme un voleur pris en flagrant délit d'un odieux crime !  
Le pauvre Kaito était allé se réfugier derrière une poubelle pour laisser échapper un rire étouffé (xD)... puis il revint presque immédiatement, un peu calmé.  
- Allons, allons, ma chère Kasane Teto ! fit Kamui, qui essayait lui aussi de rester un tantinet sérieux malgré la situation de l'infortunée Vocaloïd. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si grave... si tu veux, je peux t'acheter un kilo de pains bien moelleux et tu pourras recommencer à collecter tes points bonus !...  
La Fushia réfléchit à cette excellente idée... puis renonça. "Ce n'est pas de la faute de Kamui si j'ai perdu ce bon... je ne dois pas faire payer les autres à cause de ma maladresse... et de la stupidité de ce chat !", pensa Teto avec un air mécontent, bien qu'elle était décidée à ne pas impliquer le Violet dans cette histoire...  
- Grrr..., grogna Teto. Si je retrouve ce maudit chat... je le transformerais en sushi ! ;(  
C'en était trop. Kaito et Kamui éclatèrent de rire ; Teto était vraiment trop déjantée, parfois !  
- Hahaha ! rit Kamui. On dirait Kaito quand on lui vole sa glace !  
- Hahaha ! rit Kaito aussi. On dirait moi quand on me vole ma glace !... En fait, je crois que tu t'es moqué de moi, Kamui, mais c'est pas grave ! Hahahahahaha ! (Nda : "_ce délire ._._")  
Teto les fixa l'un et l'autre avec une mine... choquée.  
Puis, elle bouda.  
Enfin, Kaito et Kamui finirent par arrêter de rire ; ils regardèrent alors leur amie avec aménité (et amusement).  
- Désolés, Teto..., fit Kaito. Tu es vraiment incroyable, des fois ! ^^"  
Kamui hocha la tête d'un geste bref, tout en continuant de sourire. Teto rougit un peu... puis pardonna ce fou rire qui, au fond, lui apportait un peu plus de bonne humeur.  
- Merci, les gars... :}  
C'est à cet instant que Kaito remarqua une affiche collée sur le mur ; il y était inscrit le mot "_supercell_"... mais la fille de l'affiche ressemblait à s'y méprendre à...  
- Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Teto. Mais c'est Miku ! Elle vous a dit qu'elle comptait faire un concert ici ? Non ?  
Kamui lut l'affiche...  
"**Ne ratez surtout pas le concert de Supercell, ce soir à 19 H 00, près de la place Bakanokeki ! Les premiers arrivés auront une réduction de 30 % du ticket !**"  
- "Supercell" ? Jamais entendu parler, fit Kaito.  
- C'est une star qui s'était inspirée des chansons de Miku, je crois, répondit Teto.  
- Vraiment ? fit Kamui, un peu amusé à l'idée de ce que pourrait bien en penser Miku (: il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'existence de Supercell, donc, il ne savait pas encore).  
- Mais de toute façon, Miku était là avant elle, commenta Teto avec un sourire du genre "b^tch, please". C'est Miku, notre VRAIE star !  
- Attends, Teto, s'interposa Kamui, sa sagesse retrouvée. Ce n'est pas bien de juger sans même être allé voir de quoi il en retourne... pour ma part, je dois admettre que je suis assez intéressée par cette chanteuse...  
Kaito ne fut pas long de réaction :  
- Moi aussi 8D ! Je veux aller la voir !  
Teto réfléchit... puis sourit. "Pourquoi pas, après tout ?" pensa-t-elle.  
Et puis, après sa rétrospective crise de colère, l'idée de voir un concert était excellente (: presque autant que laisser Kamui payer des pains pour elle), elle devait bien en convenir...  
- Bon, O.K., mais qui va payer ? demanda-t-elle. Moi, je n'ai que quelques petites pièces dans mon porte-monnaie...  
Kamui sourit.  
- _No problemo_, je m'en chargerai.  
- Quoi ? fit Kaito. Mais tu as déjà payé ma glace, tout à l'heure ! Tu vas finir fauché à force de payer pour les autres...  
Le Gackpoïd lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé.  
- Ne t'en fais pas ; j'ai l'habitude avec Ruchia !  
- En tout cas, on a le temps ; il n'est que 16 H 55, fit remarquer Teto.  
- Et bien, je propose qu'on aille informer Miku qu'une Supercell rôde dans les parages... j'aimerais bien voir comment elle va réagir ! :)  
Le Bleu et la Fushia approuvèrent, eux aussi tentés (les méchants !...)...  
Ils oublièrent le chat, le bon d'achat (jeu de mots, _once more time_ ! :D), et le restaurant et avancèrent dans la rue, en direction du chalet de Miku.


	9. Neuvième chapitre

**This is a wonderful event ! The chapter NINE ! Nous arrivons à l'avant-dernier ****_round_****, si j'ose dire, de ma fic ! Je vous concocte quelque chose de particulier (que vous ne verrez qu'au chapitre 10, je le crains fort...)... au fait, je m'excuse profondément, car le concert de Supercell n'apparaîtra qu'un peu plus tard... mais j'ai quand même écrit un truc bien fait quand même X[ ! Lisez tout... ou sinon, vous ne comprendrez rien ensuite ! :D**

(_F*cking unknown voice_) : - pas mal du tout, comme entrée en scène ! :3  
(RoseTurquoise) : - ah bah, c'est le chapitre 9, quand même !  
(_F*cking unknown voice_) : - c'est vrai ! ^^ Allez, c'est parti...  
*Générique des "Ratz"*

- Au fait, Teto...  
L'intéressée tourna la tête en direction de Kaito :  
- Hm ? =)  
-...Tu comptes passer toute la journée vêtue d'un pyjama ?... Enfin, je veux dire : si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je te ferais dire que tout le monde se retourne pour nous voir, là, dit-il d'un air assez embarrassé.  
La Fushia se sentit très stupide, sur le coup...  
- Argh ! Mince ! Tu as raison ; on passera chez moi avant d'aller chez Miku.  
Ce qu'ils firent ; les habitations de vacances de tous les amis de Miku ne se trouvaient pas trop éloignées l'une de l'autre, ce qui fit qu'ils passèrent assez rapidement chez Teto pour que celle-ci change de vêtements. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se changer, elle ressortit de son appartement provisoire, habillée d'une très jolie robe rose pâle et mauve, à la mode lolita.  
- Ho ho ! fit Kamui. Voilà qui est bien ravissant !  
L'Utauloïd en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- M... merci... ='}  
Le Gackpoïd lui sourit en retour.  
- De rien, fit-il. C'est une évidence, non ? ;)  
Kaito se raidit légèrement... mais Kamui remarqua la petite jalousie peinte sur son visage ; alors, il s'approcha de lui, happa son corps et colla ses lèvres aux siennes avec amour... sous le regard très surpris de l'Utauloïd qui... ne pigeait rien du tout (xD).  
-...Vous... vous êtes... en couple ? demanda-t-elle sans savoir exactement comment réagir.  
Kamui la regarda avec un air sûr de lui et déclara :  
- Pour sûr ! Et c'est la meilleure des choses à faire, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un !  
Teto les considéra un moment... puis fit un petit sourire, convaincue qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
-...Oui, bon, enfin... on va chez Miku ? fit Kaito, embarrassé par cette entrée en matière pour le moins directe.  
Le Violet et la Fushia le regardèrent... et firent un grand sourire amusé ("_trop kawaii ! ^^ _"). Et aussitôt, ils se remirent en route vers le chalet de Miku.

((()))((()))

Miku et Luka, quant à elle, étaient très actuellement en train de s'embrasser tendrement... quand soudain, elles entendirent un léger "toc toc !" venant de l'entrée du chalet. Elles interrompirent (pour la 2ème fois) ce qu'elles faisaient, un peu énervées par ce qui semblait être une vraie malédiction qui pesait sur elles...  
Miku alla aussitôt ouvrir, en compagnie de Luka... et elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la gentille Teto, le princier Kamui et l'exalté Kaito _(nda : "c'est un peu du genre : "salut la compagnie, c'est nous ! En espérant qu'on ne vous dérange pas trop !" xD)_.  
- Salut la compagnie ! C'est nous ! s'exclama Teto en voyant la Rose et la Verte. En espérant qu'on ne vous dérange pas trop ! _(Nda : "sans commentaires...")_  
La Verte lui offrit un sourire (très) forcé...  
- Non, ça ira... entrez donc...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était attablé dans la petite salle à manger de la Verte, et chacun avait une tasse remplie d'un onctueux chocolat chaud ; ainsi que le cookie et la cuillère qui allaient avec.  
- Bon, fit Kamui en s'adressant à Miku (et aussi un peu à Luka). Je vais droit au but : êtes-vous au courant qu'il y a un concert ce soir ?  
Miku le regarda, un peu surprise... et eut un sourire sans joie (ou du moins, elle ne parut pas très enthousiaste...).  
- Oui, je le sais ; enfin, moi **et Luka** le savons ("de Marseille ?" xD xD xD)... c'est Supercell qui donne son concert, ce soit, à 19 H 00. Vous êtes venus juste pour nous dire ça ?  
Kaito connaissait l'aversion que Miku réservait à ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas... était-ce à cause de cet événement qu'elle semblait de mauvaise humeur ?  
-...Tu ne veux pas venir au concert, je suppose, dit le Bleu.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Kaito. Puis elle pensa à Luka, IA, lui, Kamui et Teto... si ses amis manifestaient le désir d'aller au concert, elle ne pouvait _tout simplement pas_ faire grise mine à ce projet. Alors, elle sourit, d'un sourire plein d'altruisme, et déclara :  
- C'est prévu que je vous accompagne... donc, hors de question que je vous laisse vous amuser sans moi ! ^.^  
Kaito eut un petit rire rassuré... alors, elle viendrait en dépit du fait qu'elle ne doit pas porter en son coeur la chanteuse Supercell ! C'était elle tout crachée, ça !

((()))((()))

...Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et il était étonnant de constater qu'écouter de la musique mangeait autant de temps qu'écrire une fanfiction (:'D). Meiko et Rin avaient déjà fini tout l'album "Today is a Beautiful Day" de Supercell et commençaient un peu à bailler, fatiguées d'êtres rester assises aussi longtemps qu'une geek qui joue au PC sans se soucier de l'heure...  
-...Meiko, on pourrait sortir, à présent ? fit Rin, le visage dans les mains, les coudes appuyés contre le bureau, paraissant un peu fatiguée _(nda :"comme l'auteure au moment où elle a écrit cette partie...")_.  
- Oh, oui, je le pense ! s'exclama Meiko, elle aussi encore un peu dans les vapes. Sortons vite de là avant de se transformer en bonhomme de guimauve !...  
Et elle éteignit son ordinateur, pour la première fois soulagée de quitter son petit paradis informatique pour sortir dehors _(nda : "toi, lecteur ou lectrice qui lit cette phrase, surtout, ne le prends pas comme une insulte... plutôt comme un conseil ! x)")_.  
La blonde et la brune sortirent du petit studio de Meiko quelques minutes après, et aussitôt un vent frais fila entre les cheveux des deux filles... Rin fut agréablement surprise de cette subite venue éolienne à peine sortie de ce qu'elle appellerait désormais "l'enfer des boudins geeks" !  
Elles marchèrent avec une tranquillité presque céleste tant ce vent leur procurait une intense sensation de repos...

((()))((()))

- Bon, on va pouvoir y aller ? demanda Teto, en un petit clin d'oeil amical. Je crois qu'il est 18 H 20 ; vu que la place Bakanokeki est un peu loin, mieux vaut partir maintenant.  
Luka hocha la tête.  
- Oui, allons-y _(nda : "allons-y, let's go, c'est parti les amis ...")_ !  
Ils sortirent rapidement, assez impatients de passer au chapitre 10 d'aller à la place pour payer les places et attendre le grand moment. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers la ville un peu éloignée du chalet, reliée à la plage... 5 minutes après qu'ils soient sortis, ils tombèrent pile poil sur IA, assise sur un banc ; cette dernière se retourna avec un grand sourire.  
- Oh, vous êtes venues en renfort, pour le concert ! commenta-t-elle à l'adresse de Luka et Miku. C'est super cool, ça ! =D  
Elle se leva en un bond, visiblement très impatiente à la simple idée d'atteindre déjà la place Bakanokeki... qui se situait sur la falaise près de la ville _(nda : "ça y est, vous vous y repérez, avec la géographie de ma fic ?")_.  
- _This is the way, troopers_ ! lui répondit Kaito, rendu enthousiaste par la Vocaloïd otaku (qui, d'habitude, ne paraissait pas aussi énergique !). Pourvu qu'on y soit rapidement !  
Kamui le regarda, heureux de le voir aussi volontaire (!). Et Miku, quant à elle, regarda tous ses amis d'un air affable, charmée par toute cette bonne humeur collective ; et surtout, Kaito et IA qui manifestaient de l'intérêt pour les concerts (ou autres trucs d'adolescents), c'était un jackpot ! ^^  
- Allez, dépêchons-nous ! fit-elle.


	10. Dixième chapitre

**Halleluia ! Le chapitre 10 entre en action ! Et là, c'est promis, j'insère Supercell (à la toute fin !). Pour l'instant, cap sur la place Bakanokeki ! **

(La voix étrangère que vous ne connaîtrez jamais) : - les poils de ma gorge se dressent, avec tant de suspense ! \(^o^)/  
(RoseTurquoise) : - j'ai mal au ventre tant j'ai hâte !  
(La voix mais pas celle de Secret Story) : - _nope._ C'est parce que tu as tes règles, je te le rappelle ._.  
(RoseTurquoise) : - ah oui, c'est vrai... et mais ! Je t'interdis de dire ça dans l'introduction ! Et surtout au dernier chapitre !  
(La voix) : - pardonne-moi, Rose T.T ...  
(RoseTurquoise) : - enfin, oubliez ça, chers lecteurs (et lectrices...) et passons à la suite ! :[

((()))((()))

Ils marchèrent chacun à leur rythme, ce qui faisaient que 4 étaient en tête du chemin ; Miku, IA, Rin et Teto. Bientôt, ils atteignirent le sommet de la falaise ; la place Bakanokeki, - et les places pour le concert, donc -, étaient proches. La jeune IA se sentait tellement heureuse qu'elle se mit à chantonner des génériques de "One Piece" près de la mer...  
- Hé, IA, fais attention à toi ! l'avertit Kamui. Ne t'approche pas trop près du bord de la falaise...  
Meiko la regarda avec émotion, tendresse et satisfaction. On aurait pu la peindre tant elle était poétique, à chanter près de cette falaise ! _(Nda : "et en cherchant sur Googles Images, on peut confirmer que c'est DÉJÀ fait ^^...")_  
- Tenez, fit Meiko. Si on s'arrêtait juste un petit moment pour admirer la vue ? :)  
Ses compagnons approuvèrent, et se rapprochèrent du bord de la falaise pour admirer la vue de la mer caressée par de fins rayons d'un soleil pour l'instant encore brillant de mille feux, qui commençait à doucement descendre en bas en raison de l'heure. C'était un moment vraiment parfait... quel dommage qu'ils avaient juste le temps de regarder 2 petites minutes ! Miku s'approcha du rebord, se pencha en avant... et fut tout simplement éblouie par les vagues qui allaient et venaient en bas, près des rochers. Elle avança légèrement son pied près du bord et...  
- Miku ! cria Rin. Attends !  
L'appelée ne reçut pas l'avertissement à temps et son pied percuta un caillou tout près du bord. La Verte perdit instantanément l'équilibre... et tomba.  
- MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! crièrent tous ses amis en choeur.  
Elle essaya malgré tout de se rattraper à une paroi de la falaise mais sa main dérapa et cette fois-ci, rien ne put empêcher sa chute. Elle eut la brève vision encore de ses amis qui la regardaient tomber sans pouvoir l'aider, tandis qu'elle continuait sa chute avant de disparaître totalement dans l'eau.  
Ni une, ni deux, Luka descendit à toute vitesse de la falaise, et se précipita vers la mer, elle qui avait des capacités pour nager. Rin regarda sa nouvelle grande soeur, la Rouge, d'un air accablé, sentant déjà venir les larmes tant elle avait peur. On ne pouvait pas dire que Meiko aussi était très sereine ; elle fixait anxieusement Luka qui disparaissait elle aussi dans l'eau pour sauver Miku. Kaito et Kamui, quant à eux, se regardaient, sans trop savoir quoi dire face à cette situation. Teto et IA, elles, pleuraient déjà à l'idée que Miku puisse être déjà... non, elles ne voulaient pas penser à ce mot ; il ne fallait surtout pas y penser. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, en cet instant, c'était espérer que Luka ramène saine et sauve Miku... mais Kamui et Meiko n'était pas de cet avis ; il fallait ramener les secours.  
- Non, attendez quelques minutes qu'ils reviennent, intervint Kaito. Si ils ne reviennent pas d'ici 5 minutes, on appelle les secours !  
Meiko le regarda sévèrement.  
- Tu préfères attendre qu'elles... - _elle jeta un regard sur IA et Teto_ - ...qu'elles aient des problèmes pour remonter à la surface ?!  
Kaito avala sa salive... si seulement ce qui descendait tout le long de son oesophage était glacé et sucré ! Il se tracassait l'esprit sans trouver de solution, puis finit par admettre qu'il valait mieux appeler tout de suite les secours sans attendre que Luka revienne (si il y avait des chances qu'elle revienne...)... quand soudain, une très belle jeune femme, d'à peu près 25 ans, se présenta devant nos 6 compagnons complétement perdus :  
- Pourrais-je vous aider, jeunes gens ?

((()))((()))

Tout était bleu. Le monde qu'aurait adoré Miku, si elle ne risquait pas autant d'y rester dans cette univers...  
Tandis qu'elle coulait lentement mais sûrement, un doux chant, presque comme un murmure, s'étendait dans ce monde aquatique. Miku l'écoutait avec passion, consciente que c'était peut-être le dernier chant de sa vie qu'elle entendrait... cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre... "au chant des sirènes", pensa Miku, l'esprit juste assez clair pour ça.  
Son corps, enfin, s'écroula doucement sur le sable, près des corails. Mais bizarrement, la musique semblait lui créer une sphère de protection qui lui procurait de l'oxygène. Mais pas un oxygène normal... on aurait plutôt dit... un oxygène surnaturel, offert par des créatures non moins surnaturelles...  
_- Ne t'en fais pas_, fit une voix venue de nulle part et qui semblait parler **à l'intérieur** de la tête à Miku. _Quelqu'un viendra te sauver, jeune fille._  
Miku n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux... elle parvint juste à articuler dans sa sphère :  
- Qui me parle ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
Sa voix semblait faite d'ondulations et de bulles, et semblait restreindre ses échos, qui se cognaient contre les parois infinies de la sphère. Toutefois, personne ne lui répondit. La Verte se demandait bien qui la trouverait ici... quel effet cela ferait-il de la voir enfermée dans cette étrange sphère ?  
Un jour entier semblait s'être écoulé quand enfin, elle sentit les particules qui formaient la sphère se détacher morceau par morceau... sa précarité en oxygène recommençait ; elle retint au maximum ses réserves. Puis, elle put ouvrir les yeux, mais avec difficulté à cause de la salinité de l'eau de mer. Elle vit une silhouette familière arriver vers elle par brassées rapides...  
"Luka !", s'exclama intérieurement Miku, très soulagée d'avoir été retrouvée par cette excellente nageuse. La Rose ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et très ravis ; elle ne s'était pas noyée, malgré le temps qu'elle avait attendu en bas ! C'était un miracle ! Tout de suite, elle se dépêcha d'aller à sa rencontre. Une fois près d'elle, elle la serra dans ses bras, émue de la voir en vie. Miku était elle aussi très soulagée ; cependant, elles n'avaient pas le temps de faire la fête : elles devaient vite remonter à la surface, et encore plus, elles ne devaient pas arriver en retard au concert. Mais, si c'était facile de descendre tout au fond de la mer, remonter était une toute autre besogne... elle et Luka devaient épuiser leur énergie à faire de grandes brasses vers le eau, Luka ayant en plus pour devoir de porter Miku qui n'arrivait pas très bien à nager, ce qui lui poser un deuxième problème pour remonter. Sa réserve d'oxygène et celle de Miku commençaient à s'épuiser... la Verte eut soudain l'idée d'embrasser Luka. Elles purent alors récupérer mutuellement de l'oxygène grâce à la cavité de la bouche de l'autre. Après, elles purent continuer d'essayer d'atteindre la surface... mais c'était une progression lente, beaucoup trop lente...  
Tout à coup, elles virent quelque chose plonger dans l'eau... cela ressemblait à une échelle faite de fils bien consistants... et elle descendait encore et encore, jusqu'à être à portée de main des 2 filles.  
Retenant un hoquet de joie, elles empoignèrent l'échelle. La personne qui leur avait envoyé l'échelle avait sûrement senti qu'elles étaient maintenant accrochées, car l'objet se mit d'un coup à s'élever. L'air n'était plus très loin, à présent...  
Enfin, elles atteignirent la surface avec un sourire de pur bonheur. Ouf ! Luka regarda Miku avec soulagement ; et la Verte lui rendit son regard, mais avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. La personne qui leur avait tendu l'échelle les avait sauvées, c'était certain, mais Miku remerciait la Rose d'être venue la première pour la secourir, car cela lui avait redonné du courage et de l'espoir. Elle se pencha vers la Vocaloïd rose et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, tout près de la bouche. Désormais, elle avait compris pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à briser la barrière d'amitié entre elle et Luka pour l'aimer de tout son coeur ; depuis toujours, elle n'avait jamais réussi à percer cette carapace humoristique que portait la Rose, et en fait, n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments sérieux et sincères envers la Verte... mais maintenant, elle avait découvert la face cachée de Luka.  
Celle qu'inconsciemment, elle avait toujours désiré voir.

((()))((()))

Peu de temps après, elles étaient dans un hélicoptère, juste au dessus de la falaise.  
- Voilà, vous êtes sauvées ! déclara joyeusement une belle femme brune, tandis que la Rose et la Verte se laissaient enlacer par leurs amis qui étaient fous de joie de les retrouver en vie.  
- Mille mercis, fit le Gackpoïd. Vous avez notre entière reconnaissance, sachez-le ! Mais... dites-nous, quel est donc votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? Et par quel heureux hasard vous avez pu nous aider, nous qui vous sommes bien inconnus ?  
La femme fit une sorte de révérence avec son chapeau de paille (comme celui de Luffy 8D), et se présenta :  
- Mon nom est Ryo Ayaki. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je suis chanteuse. J'étais en train de me promener en attendant l'heure où je devais aller au concert que je donne ce soir, quand soudain, je vous avais remarqués au loin, près de cette falaise. Ce n'était pas prudent de rester trop près, et je me suis approchée pour vous prévenir, quand soudain, votre amie est tombée. J'avais un hélicoptère personnel, certes. Et de plus, voilà : juste avant qu'elle ne tombe, je l'avais reconnue, votre copine : "_tiens, mais c'est la jeune Hatsune Miku !_", m'étais-je dite. C'était tout simplement impossible, alors, que je ne puisse pas me démener pour aller la sauver ! Je me suis donc dépêchée d'aller à votre rencontre pour venir vous aider et ainsi s'achève mon récit.  
IA réagit instantanément :  
- Mais... mais alors... si vous vous appelez **Ryo** et que vous êtes **chanteuse**... ça signifie que vous êtes... =0  
- Supercell ? fit Ryo avec un sourire amusé.  
la Vocaloïd rose poudre faillit s'évanouir tant elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! LA Supercell ! RYO AYAKI ! Double miracle en un jour, c'était vraiment trop !  
Miku, quant à elle, fixa longuement sa sauveuse... décidément, cela faisait la 2ème fois que son coeur changeait de point de vue brutalement ; et à présent, la vulgaire copieuse de musiques se transforma subitement en une jeune femme très serviable et généreuse. Elle lui offrit un sourire, que la brune Ryo lui rendit, scellant ainsi leur réconciliation.  
- Mais dites...  
Ryo tourna sa tête vers Kaito, qui tenait encore dans sa main la glace à moitié finie qu'elle lui avait donné pour calmer son anxiété, auparavant.  
- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait grand temps que nous y allions tous, à votre concert ? Il est presque 19 H 00 !  
Tout le monde eut un hoquet de stupeur ; y compris Ryo.  
- Mince de mince ! s'exclama-t-elle sans se laisser le temps de s'extasier qu'ils avaient déjà décidé auparavant de venir à son concert. Vite, vite ! Alex, en avant vers la place Bakanokeki, et que ça saute !  
Et hop ! L'hélicoptère fit une grande propulsion vers l'avant, propulsant par la même occasion toute notre troupe à terre, la plupart dans d'étranges positions : Kaito était sur le dos de Kamui, la main collée à ses cheveux à cause de sa glace, laquelle glace percuta violemment le dos de Miku qui cria, alors qu'elle était déjà accrochée on ne sait comment au dos de Rin qui tomba par terre juste après. Meiko avait évité la chute de justesse en s'appuyant sur Luka... mais cette dernière n'eut pas cette chance (xD).  
Mais heureusement, ils purent tous retrouver à peu près le pied sur l'engin volant qui filait à toute allure... mais pas pour longtemps, car la place Bakanokeki, comme l'auteure l'a dit dans le dernier chapitre, n'est pas vraiment loin de la falaise...  
Finalement, ils sortirent tous ensemble de l'hélicoptère, en assez bon état (si l'on pourrait dire xD) ; juste mis à part la main de Kaito qui (encore une fois !) était engluée de glace, et les cheveux de Kamui qui étaient eux aussi collés... celui-ci se fit malgré tout l'effort de ne pas bouder ; ou du moins, de ne pas le montrer.  
- Bon, mes chers compagnons, je vous fais l'honneur de vous laisser participer **gratuitement** à mon concert ! Allez, on se dépêche, sinon, nous allons arriver en retard... et cela déplairait grandement mes fans ! ;D  
Cela replaça immédiatement la bonne humeur au sein du groupe, surtout pour la petite IA ("_c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie =}..._"). Et tous se dirigèrent vers l'immense stade déjà installé au milieu de la place, dans la plus grande discrétion...

Petite note :

**Non, non, attendez ! C'est pas fini, il reste le bonus : c'est dans le bonus que va se dérouler le concert ! *Danse de la joie***  
(Luffy) : - ça sent l'aventure, j'aime ! Qu'est-ce qu'y peut bien...  
(RoseTurquoise) : - TAIS-TOI, LUFFY ! Je dois vite conclure ma fic, alors, te la ramène pas juste parce que je t'ai cité dans ce chapitre !  
(Luffy) : - bon, bon... =(


	11. Bonus !

**ET VOICI LE TANT ATTENDU... BONUS ! **

Ils arrivèrent sans encombres dans un studio en empruntant une porte de secours cachée derrière le stade, entre 2 murs.  
- Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! hurla une grosse voix à l'adresse de Ryo (de toute évidence...). Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, bordel ? On t'attendait tous ! Allez, file te changer et qu'ça saute ! Et c'est qui, ces gens ? Y z'ont rien à foutre ici, eux !  
- Holà, calmos ! fit Ryo, excédée par l'attitude de son manager. Ce sont des amis à qui j'ai promis de les laisser voir le concert... - _elle ajouta en voyant son manager froncer déjà les sourcils_ - ...si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, alors, **_pas de concert_** !  
Le manager en eut le bec cloué _(nda : "et toc !")_. Il laissa donc tout le monde s'installer ("_grummblll... perte de bénéfice... gggrrmmmbbll... faillite... D: _"). Pendant que Ryo se dépêchait comme elle pouvait de se préparer pour son entrée en scène, nos 8 compères cherchaient le chemin pour aller dans les gradins, de préférence, le plus discrètement possible. Soudain, quelque chose s'arrêta tout près de Teto ; elle baissa les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la surprit grandement : le petit chat qui lui avait piquée son bon d'achat était à présent là, juste sous ses yeux, et mieux encore : il se tenait sur ses 2 pattes, le papier dans la mâchoire, comme s'il était prêt à lui rendre son bout de papier. Teto tendit son bras avec un air rendu quasi psychopathe par la victoire... et zou ! Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt reparti !  
La Fushia, furax, courut après le chat à nouveau, cette fois-ci bien décidée à lui faire sa fête... le chat, entre temps, disparut derrière une porte légèrement entrouverte au fond du studio. Teto se dirigea immédiatement vers cette porte...  
- NON, ATTENDS, JEUNE FILLE, TU NE DOIS PAS ALL...  
Trop tard. Elle ouvrit la porte... et sentit sa bouche se décrocher : devant elle, juste en bas de la scène, se tenait une foule déchaînée qui attendait avec une impatience mal contrôlée leur chanteuse adorée (hé, j'ai fait 3 fois la même rime 8D !).  
Elle déglutit difficilement... la foule la dévisagea, et soudain, quelqu'un s'écria :  
- Oh, regardez, c'est Kasane Teto ! C'est elle qui a sponsorisé le genre "Utauloïd" ! 8'D  
Aussitôt, la foule eut une réaction positive : elle cria "Teto ! Teto ! Teto !" en applaudissant joyeusement, alors que la pauvre Fushia se maudissait d'avoir suivi ce... ce chat... MALÉFIQUE ! Elle salua ceux qui l'applaudissaient avec un sourire très gêné... et descendit le plus rapidement possible de la scène, pour s'enfuir dans un coin après que le public ait détourné les yeux d'elle pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'arrivée imminente de Supercell. Les 7 autres Vocaloïds, qui avaient trouvé un endroit pas trop éloigné de la scène, la vit s'enfuir tout au fond à droite des gradins, juste dans le rang à côté du leur. Luka, Meiko, IA, Rin et même Kaito riaient comme des fous (pour le cas de IA, c'était plutôt à cause de sa surexcitation :P), tandis que Miku et Kamui se retenaient d'en faire autant, par compassion pour leur gaffeuse amie.  
Mais les rieurs durent bien s'arrêter, car tout à coup, tout s'assombrit et la scène fut mise encore plus en évidence (si c'est possible) par une douce lumière bleutée et par des faisceaux de lumières vertes qui traversaient la scène en partant des côtés (cela fit rappeler quelque chose à Miku...). Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : ELLE arrivait.  
Le monde réuni pour le concert se mit aussitôt à hurler avec enthousiasme le nom de leur artiste préférée : Supercell. Une musique commença tandis qu'elle fit son entrée sur scène, accompagnée par le reste de son groupe et par la huée de la foule. L'introduction musicale dura plus de temps que prévu, pour laisser le temps à la foule de se calmer et pour donner plus d'intensité au moment où la voix de la chanteuse va faire son apparition dans la chanson.  
Puis, ça y est : Ryo chantait. Miku se dit à ce moment qu'aucune voix au monde n'aurait pu mieux reprendre ses chansons que la voix de Ryo Ayaki.

((()))((()))

Les chansons se succédèrent l'une après l'autre, et toujours rendues très vivantes par la volonté de Ryo de faire frémir son public, de faire en sorte que chaque concert soit toujours aussi intense et merveilleux que le précédent.  
Parmi toutes les chansons qu'elle chanta, il faut citer : "Perfect Day", "Sayonara Memories", "Flash Back", "Utakata Hanabi", "My Dearest", et tant d'autres...  
Miku et ses amis, eux aussi, huaient à présent Ryo et applaudissaient chaleureusement à la fin de chaque chanson.  
Puis, vint le tour de "Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari"... Ryo semblait chanter celle-là de tout son coeur...  
Soudain, vers la fin de la chanson, les lumières de la scène changèrent de couleur ; ils passèrent du bleu au jaune, sans raison apparente... qui s'expliqua en un clin d'oeil : tout le monde entendit des explosions, en haut, dans le ciel. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le ciel, y compris celui de Miku : et ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant était spectaculaire, on pouvait le dire ! Il y avait des feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs qui éclataient de toutes leurs forces dans le firmament, laissant à chaque passage une empreinte de fumée grise.  
Tout le monde était émerveillé ; c'était le _perfect final_ de la chanson !  
Miku regarda ces feux et vécut cet instant comme un moment magique... quelles belles vacances, finalement ! Elle ne regrette pas d'être venue, ça, non ! =)  
Tandis qu'elle laissa échapper des larmes de bonheur, Luka la fixa, plus émue que jamais...  
Et la chanson s'arrêta, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.  
- Merci ! cria Ryo, sa voix amplifiée par le micro. Merci à vous tous d'être venus ce soir, et d'avoir vécu ce moment, pour certains, sûrement inoubliable dans leur vie ! Mais avant de partir, je voudrais remercier une personne dans l'assemblée... une personne à qui je dois votre présence ici et votre enthousiasme, et qui, comme vous le savez, avait créé bien avant moi toutes ces belles chansons : cette personne s'appelle... **MIKU HATSUNE** !  
Un projecteur blanc se dirigea sur elle pour la montrer aux yeux du public ébahi. Elle se leva, émue, et marcha d'un pas tremblant et étourdi vers la scène où l'attendait Ryo. Le public l'applaudit tout au long de sa traversée jusqu'à la scène. Enfin, elle accepta le micro que lui tendait Ryo, peu rassurée par le nombre considérable de personnes dans le stade, et parla :  
- Merci, tout le monde... merci d'aimer mes chansons que vous a chantées avec autant de passion et d'entrain cette chère Supercell ! - _Elle sourit à Ryo, et poursuivit_ - C'est un grand honneur pour moi aussi d'être là, vous savez ; car, même si ce sont mes chansons, je l'admets, je suis quand même très touchée et stupéfaite par le travail de Ryo pour modifier l'organisation des chansons et j'ai su, dès l'instant où elle a commencé à chanter, qu'elle a autant de mérite que moi d'être une star et de pouvoir chanter ici, ce soir. Je suis vraiment... vraiment très heureuse que ce soit elle qui m'ait secondée, même si évidemment, qui sait si quelqu'un, parmi vous, n'aurait pas le don caché d'imiter les chansons que nous, les Vocaloïds, avons chantées ? Je vous aime tous très fort, et je suis sûre qu'un jour, je retrouverais peut-être quelqu'un parmi cette foule dans l'actualité _people_ ! Merci ! Merci à tous et gros gros bisous !  
La foule applaudit encore, avec autant d'ardeur. Et ce fut à ce moment que Miku retourna dans les gradins, pour retrouver ses amis qui l'acclamaient en choeur, éblouis par ce discours bien à elle.  
Et plus tard, vers minuit, tout le monde quitta le stade, la tête bien remplie de musiques et de lumières pour tout le reste de la nuit. Teto rejoignit ses amis, qu'elle retrouva dans le chemin du retour, qui passait bien entendu par le chalet de la Verte.  
- J'ai beaucoup aimé "Watashi E", moi, fit remarquer Kaito, pourtant peu ouvert aux goûts musicaux _(nda : "mais il a bien changé, comme vous le savez !")_.  
- Mais Kaito, c'est presque la même chose que "Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari" ! lui répondit Luka, amusée.  
- Attends, ça va pas, non ?! s'exclama Miku, mais bien entendu avec humour. Ce n'est **a-b-s-ol-u-m-e-n-t** pas la même chose que "Watashi E" ! C'est... beaucoup plus... beaucoup plus fort ! _(Nda : "...en chocolat ? :D")_  
Luka sourit, et s'excusa de sa "bêtise". Tout le monde en somme, était content...  
- Oh, tiens, regardez qui voilà ! fit remarquer Meiko en voyant approcher Teto. Mademoiselle Lagaffe ! ^^  
Teto fit la moue... malgré qu'elle avait tout simplement adoré le concert, elle n'oubliait pas la différence entre son apparition quasi grotesque sur scène et celle de Miku qui avait été... féerique, elle dirait. Elle se sentait assez pathétique, et elle ne digéra pas bien la remarque de la Rouge, que cela a été pour rire ou pas.  
- Oui, bon, ça va, laissez-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant subitement, tout en retenant un sanglot.  
Elle n'avait pas fait 2 mètres qu'une masse étrange la stoppa. Il faisait nuit, oui, mais elle distingua sans peine l'ombre à ses pieds... et oui, encore le chat.  
- Pfff..., soupira-t-elle, lassée. Allez vas-y, garde-le, mon ticket, si ça t'amuse... j'm'en fiche, de toute façon... =(  
Mais le chat posa le bon d'achat en question par terre, et recula.  
- Tu me fais marcher, pas vrai ?... Tu vas encore t'en aller avec, je le sais...  
Le chat ne faisait aucun geste, et se contentait de lécher sa patte.  
- Bon, fit Teto. Je vais le ramasser ; mais si tu me le reprends à nouveau, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te courre après, tu m'as bien comprise ?!  
Elle s'agenouilla... tendit la main pour prendre le bon d'achat... hésita un peu...  
Et elle se retrouva 2 secondes après avec son bon d'achat dans sa main, en fixant le chat d'un air étonné. Le chat, lui, s'approcha d'elle, et se frotta tendrement contre sa jambe en ronronnant affectueusement...  
- Mais... alors... tu m'aimes bien, quand même 8O ?... Je... pardon de t'avoir mal jugé, petit chat ! Tu me pardonnes, toi aussi ? On fait la paix ?  
Et le chat, comme pour approuver, émit un petit miaulement. En fin de compte, le chat avait juste voulu s'amuser avec elle ! C'était la colère de Teto qui lui avait donnée encore plus envie de garder le bon d'achat ! Et à présent, Teto avait récupéré son bon d'achat, et, par la même occasion, sa bonne humeur ; elle eut même envie d'adopter ce chat, à ce moment !  
- Tu veux bien, hein, que tu soies mon p'tit chat à moi ? Hein ?  
Le chat frotta son oreille contre la joue de Teto, en signe de consentement, sans doute. La Fushia était comblée !  
- O.K. ! Je vais te donner le nom de... "_Emi_" ! _(Nda : "ça veut dire 'lol' ou encore 'souriez' en japonais")_  
Tous ses amis sourirent, heureux pour elle qui, peu de temps avant, avait frôlé le désespoir !  
Et enfin, chaque couple retournèrent dans l'habitat de leur conjoint ; Kaito dormit chez Kamui _(nda : "chut !")_, Luka dormit chez Miku _(nda : "pas la peine d'insister, je ne vous décrirai rien !")_, Rin dormit chez Meiko _(nda : "ça va, l'enfer des boudins geeks est terminé depuis belle lurette !")_, IA... rentra chez elle, accompagnée de ses souvenirs de cette soirée (:P), et enfin, Teto ramena chez elle Emi, son nouvel animal de compagnie _(nda : "ça rime !")_.  
Et voilà comment se termine cette fanfiction ! :)

**FIN !**


End file.
